Her Foresight
by jesseknows
Summary: Adara's dreams were vivid. Some days she'd dream she was a demigod. Others, a witch. Last night, she was in Rivendell except when she woke, she found that maybe it wasn't a dream. "I don't understand. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. The story wasn't supposed to be like this." "I write my own story. I make my own choices. And I choose you. I choose to love you..."
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Imladris

Adara swore that she fell asleep in her bed last night or was it on the couch in the living room, whichever one it was, she knew that she would have noticed if she decided to become one with nature and actually breathe fresh air by sleeping outside. She pushed her vibrant copper hair out of her face and looked at her surroundings. Imagine her surprise when she looked around to see a certain overload of the colour green and to feel her clothes wet although, she realised that all she was wearing was an old shirt of her dads that fell to her mid thigh, showing off the ends of the snake tattoo on her right leg. Adara was also lucky that it covered all of her bits because she was surrounded by these weirdly dressed girls or were they men with long hair...

One of them stepped forward, looking her over suspiciously before one of them spoke in a language she didn't understand. Seeing that she didn't understand them, they tried speaking another language. This one she understood.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in our borders?" He demanded, trying to glare her into submission. She pursed her lips and narrowed her brown eyes at the guy, looking him over to see if he truly was a threat to her which she could see that he was not. Confidence bred from arrogance never looked pretty on anyone. Adara was purely a Daddy's girl through and through so in an effort to ease her fathers overprotective tendencies, she took up boxing at a young age eventually taking up other forms of martial arts like aikido and taekwondo until she finally met her most recent obsession and love besides reading and movies; Mixed Martial Arts.

She however did not know where she was so she decided that doing as he asked would be a good bet. "I am Adara. As for why I am here, I don't even know where here is." She watched as he narrowed his eyes at her, having heard the snark and disdain in her voice. The guy made a move to grab her but the voice of another stopped him.

Two men moved through the group, both of them identical to the other. They glared at the one who was about to grab her before scolding him in whatever language they spoke. She watched them passively, not really caring about their conversation and more interested in the knots that she just knew were in her hair. Reaching to the top of her head, she pulled free her hair from the scrunchie and actually sighed in relief as her severe headache disappeared. Sometimes she hated how long her hair was (to just about her mid thigh range, almost to her knees) and constantly thought about doing a Britney Spears and shaving it all off but her father; her father that she missed more than anything had loved her hair so for as long as she lived, it would never be cut.

So preoccupied was she with thoughts of hair, fathers and carrots that she did not notice the silence around her until she had successfully brushed out every knot in her hair with her fingers, so roughly half an hour to an hour. "You will come with us." One of the twins said to her in English although it sounded weird to her. Almost as if he didn't speak English often.

Where the hell was she that the people around her didn't speak English often? Certainly not the town she grew up in where everyone spoke English and guys certainly didn't have long hair.

Adara nodded her head before standing. The hippies, as she had taken to calling them in her head because of their long hair looked away in embarrassment, redness rushing to their cheeks. She looked at them weirdly before remembering what she was wearing. Adara rolled her eyes at them but still made an attempt to cover her legs although she knew it was no use.

One of the twins gave her a cloak to wear which took her awhile to put on because, well, she'd never worn a cloak before. "Just where the hell am I? The freaking Stone Ages that somehow has hippies." She muttered under her breath, not knowing that they could hear her as she spoke about the hippies; whatever hippies were.

The group walked in silence with Adara in the middle, surrounded. Very smart she thought, putting her in the middle of their group just in case she was a threat. Which she wasn't but still. Adara looked around at the forest in awe of its beauty. She had always been fascinated with the beauty of nature and would regularly walk through the public gardens in her hometown. It was not the outside world that made her not wish to leave her house often, it was the people in her town. She did not like a lot of the townsfolk. She really only liked the people she had met through her regular trips to the bookstore, the gym and her martial arts class.

Soon a building came into her line of sight and she gasped in shock. It was beautiful. The waterfall. The white stone walls. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. They passed under a grand archway and were greeted by a stern looking, brown haired hippie that looked suspiciously like the twin males that had helped her with the other hippie. "Welcome to Imladris." The hippie greeted her. Adara was going to faint, she knew it.

Turning to one of the Elves that stood to her left, she opened her mouth and said, "I'm going to faint in about five seconds. Please catch me."

Then darkness took her.

* * *

She was convinced that this was a bad dream or a nightmare. She was in Imladris or Rivendell as it was in the Common Tongue of Middle Earth. Those weren't hippies, they were Elves. And that stern looking, brown haired hippie could only be one person; Lord Elrond. Her brown eyes flung open as she took in her surroundings. The panic began to build inside her when she didn't recognise anything.

"You gave us quite the fright, Lady Adara." The Elf Lord said, merely looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

Unsure of whether she needed to bow or not, she simply inclined her head. "Lord Elrond. It is a pleasure to meet you." said Adara, rather nervously.

The Elf Lord raised his eyebrow at her before speaking, "My sons and the guards were under the impression that you had no knowledge of this place and where you were, yet you know of me," he said. "How is that?"

Adara could have hit herself right then. She had told them that she didn't know of the place that she was, yet she knew the man, Elf, whatever that ran the place. She didn't know what to say when an idea popped into her head. Adara knew it was stupid but it might actually work. "I don't know...it's like I saw you in a dream." She said, hoping that he would believe her and take the bait. She was not disappointed.

He looked at her sharply. "And what else? What else did you see?" He demanded from her. She was unsure of when in the Lord of the Rings timeline she was but she hoped it was closer to the Fellowship of the Rings time. "I saw a woman with golden hair and a child. One with a great destiny shrouded in shadow and death but also love," she forced a dazed look in her eye. One that she was sure that Luna Lovegood would of been proud of. Adara suddenly had the urge to recite Bilbo's poem about Aragorn.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

She almost broke when she saw the shocked face of Lord Elrond but continued her acting role. She blinked dramatically before clutching her head, pretending to be in pain before looking around in pretend shock. "My Lord Elrond, are you okay sir? You don't look too well." The Elf Lord shook his head as if trying to get over his own shock.

"No I am fine. Quite fine," he told her before standing abruptly. "If you would excuse me my lady, I must regretfully leave for a prior engagement but I shall return tonight to check on you."

Adara nodded her thanks to the Lord as he left the room briskly as if his enemies were stood right behind him.

He missed the sigh of relief and then the hoots of happiness.

* * *

**So new story! Seeing as my other Aragorn Fanfiction is almost finished, I decided to start this one. I just thought I'd put the first chapter up as a sneak peek as I probably will not update this one until Estel is finished. If you've read Estel then as you can tell, this one will be different.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	2. Chapter Two: Adara's Funeral

Adara soon found out that she was about three years before the time of the Fellowship of the Ring. She met Bilbo Baggins, silently squealing on the inside for she loved the little Hobbit but saddened by the broken soul she could see and feel whenever in his presence. She spent a lot of her time with the Hobbit and with Arwen. The she-Elf and her had become really close friends in the past two weeks that she had been staying in Rivendell. She also spent a fair amount of time mourning the loss of wifi, running water and electricity.

Adara also thought of her best friend, Lacey. She missed the hyper, brown haired girl but she did not miss her life on Earth. Well, the life she had tried to make after the death of her parents. She was suffering in silence but now, in Middle Earth, she had found her glow again.

She still continued to pretend that she had some form of foresight which Lord Elrond seemed to believe. Adara did not know if she ever wanted to tell any of them that she came from another world where their lives, their whole universe was a fictional story, turned movie that she herself was obsessed with.

Adara walked the halls of Imladris, reading a book on the languages of Middle Earth so she could learn them when she hit into another person. Neither of them fell but her book did. "Oh, I am so sorry." said Adara as she looked into light blue eyes. At first she thought that maybe she had just bumped into Legolas when she realised that the Elven Prince would still be in Mirkwood and would not be here for some time. "Lord Glorfindel," She said, bowing to the great Elf hastily. "I am sorry for bumping into you my Lord."

"All is well, Lady...," he trailed off. "I am sorry. I don't believe we have actually met each other."

Adara replied, "My name is Adara, my Lord." He smiled at her before repeating her name out loud. He welcomed her to Rivendell and hoped that she was enjoying her stay before inquiring as to what it was that she was doing. That's when she remembered that she was wearing a simple pair of breeches and shirt.

"I am going to the fighting grounds my Lord. I wish to see if I can find a suitable weapon for me to learn." She knew what the thoughts on women doing anything besides open their legs, puke out babies, cook and clean were so she was expecting a negative response which she did not get. Instead he asked if he could accompany her and maybe even help teach her. Adara, of course, jumped at the chance. He did slay a balrog and all.

Once at the fighting grounds, she was surprised at the vast amount of weapons they had in Rivendell and if she was being honest, she wanted to learn all of them. From swords to daggers to even axes. She removed a sword from one of the piles and swung it experimentally.

"Good stance and a tight grip. You have never held a sword before?" he asked her curiously. She shook her head and only responded that she had no experience with weapons but knew hand to hand combat.

The Elf looked at her surprised before he smirked and demanded that she knock him on his ass. She found no mockery in his facial expression or tone but she knew that he was challenging her. Adara narrowed her eyes at him, assessing his body for any weaknesses. Running towards him, she used his own weight to roll him to the ground as her right leg wrapped round his neck, her other laid across his chest. She had his left arm in an arm bar, a small smirk on her lips. A shocked expression was on his face, making her laugh loudly.

"Do you yield?" She asked him sweetly. He glared at her looking as if he wanted to do anything but yield to her. He however nodded and she rolled off him laughing gleefully.

"You're extremely strong for a lady." Glorfindel told her. She responded with, "I'm going to pretend that that extremely sexist comment did not come out of your mouth."

They spent the next hour training her in the art of swordsmanship, laughing and joking. Adara found that she very much enjoyed his presence and friendship. The next day they met up again and Glorfindel taught her some more. The training soon would become apart of her daily routine. The twins, whose names were Elladan and Elrohir would sometimes even come and teach her aswell.

Adara found herself enjoying her time in Middle Earth. Not once did her mind turn to the minuscule life she had left behind on her Earth. She found herself happy after such a long time and Adara knew she would do anything even take on Sauron to protect her life in Middle Earth now.

* * *

It had been about six months since she woke in Middle Earth and after a day spent with Bilbo, Arwen and then Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, Adara decided to relax with a book. Her perception of Sindarin was much better now and she could finally hold a conversation with someone now so long as they spoke slowly.

Her feet led her to a fairly dark room. Her brown eyes took in the artwork upon the walls that surrounded her. Immediately she knew exactly where she was. Her eyes gazed at the broken shards on the pedestal with a certain level of reverence. "Narsil," she whispered softly, almost as if she were scared to wake someone before bowing to the powerful sword. Adara raised her hand hesitantly before brushing her fingers along the smooth metal. Her eyes immediately closed when she felt her body tremble at the onslaught of emotions she suddenly felt.

Pain. Eagerness. Longing...but also fear. She felt the feelings wrap tightly around her as if holding onto her in a vicelike grip. "I know what it is that you seek. You seek the King, your Heir," She said as the sensations disappeared and her eyes slowly opened. "Do not fear. It is not yet his nor your time. You shall rise like a Flame of the West and when he finally accepts who he is and turns from this path he is on and has you in his grip, you both will overcome the curse that lays upon Elendil's line. The days of the Kings will come again."

Adara had not met Aragorn or Estel as the Elves of Rivendell called him, not knowing that she knew exactly who he was yet. She knew that it would be three years before she'd even lay eyes on him. She could not deny that she was excited. Very excited. He had always been her favourite character and she just loved the romance scenes between Arwen and Aragorn in the movies. 'I'd rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone' honestly, that line always made her cry, happy and sad tears. Happy tears because she loved them together so much and sad tears because she was lonely.

Moving away from the sword, she sat on a seat close to the shards of Narsil and soon became lost in reading her book. If she had only looked up from her reading, she would have seen a certain Elf Lord grimly watching her before hastily leaving.

"How was it that she knew such things?,"the Elf Lord muttered to himself as he hurried down the empty corridors to his office. His mind whirred at a million thoughts per second as he came to the conclusion that the Lady Adara certainly did have a form of foresight.

"She has clearly seen my son, my Estel." But what did she see? From what he had heard, she saw Estel with a reforged Narsil in his hands but why? Why did he carry the sword when he had turned from that path many years ago? What is going to happen?.

The Elf Lord was frustrated. He was the one who was supposed to have the gift of foresight yet he knew nothing of which Lady Adara had spoken. "Maybe I should send word to Lady Galadriel? Surely she would have seen something that can ease this headache..."

Elrond then proceeded to pen a very long letter to his mother-in-law in regards to what he had heard from Lady Adara, hoping beyond belief that she could ease this raging headache. He also penned a letter to his son, asking if he could return home as they had things to discuss. Elrond knew that he would likely not receive the letter but he still tried.

He soon retired to his chambers, still wondering what it was that the strange woman had saw.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, a funeral was being held. Friends and co-workers were in attendance. Many had come to say goodbye to Adara Caine. The twenty year old had been missing for a few months and had now officially been pronounced dead.

A girl with short brown hair and the prettiest hazel eyes stood at the pulpit, tears running from her eyes. "Adara was an asshole," that comment got her a few chuckles from the sad crowd. "She could never appreciate my love for One Direction. Nor could she understand why I loved horror films when she hated them," the girl said with a teary smile. "But she was my best friend. She knocked out some guy for me. She held me after my first heartbreak but most importantly, even though she hated them, she'd still blast One Direction in her car and sing with me. She'd still sit through a horror film even if it made her jumpy for about a week. But that's what you do when you love someone. You endure things, pain, embarrassment, grief, if only to see them happy."

The girl attempted to wipe her tears away to no avail because when she wiped some away, others would replace them. "Now after a lifetime of happiness and friendship together and of you enduring for me, it is now my turn to endure for you," a heartbroken sob ripped through the strong front the girl was putting on. She looked down at the casket in front of her. The one that didn't hold her best friend. "I will endure the pain of going through my life without my best friend because I know that's what you would have wanted. I can only hope that your parents threw you a mega party for you in Heaven."

The sad girl smiled down in front of her as if she could see her best friend smiling proudly at her before moving away from the pulpit and right out of the church. She did not want them to see them lower Adara's casket into the ground. It would just make things seem more real.

* * *

**So what did you think? I just wanted to check in with the people on Earth because well I wanted to and I just had to show that she did have someone she missed on Earth and that she wasn't just some loner chick before. Even though she misses her best friend, I also showed why she isn't actively looking for a way to get back home because frankly, she doesn't want to.**

**Anyways I hope you like it xxx**


	3. Chapter Three: Their Arrival

**We are about to have a time skip. Imagine if I wrote three years worth of chapters before I got to the Fellowship lol.**

* * *

Three years had passed. Adara was still living at Imladris. Her grasp of Sindarin and the other languages of Middle Earth was much better than when she had first arrived. Adara had travelled some more around Middle Earth on her own. She wanted to gain experience with travelling long distances and learning how to survive off the land like a Ranger so whenever she could, she'd pack her bag, gather her weapons and off she'd go to wherever her feet led her.

She was back home now though. Although she wasn't sure when the rest of the Hobbits and Aragorn were to appear in Imladris, she knew that it would be some time soon. Gandalf had been found on their borders about two weeks ago and Frodo had only been brought here by Glorfindel and Arwen just two days ago. He was still resting. Adara had finally met the old Wizard but she had to admit that while she didn't have anything against him, she didn't like him much either. He bore too much of a resemblance to Dumbledore, whom she never really liked.

Adara was sat in the courtyard just lying down in her emerald green dress on one of the benches gazing up at the sky when she heard a loud ruckus and shouts. She sat up suddenly looked around at her surroundings before standing and rushing towards where she thought the noises were coming from. Rounding a corner, she found a man and three big children or really small men. Each of them looked as if they had been to hell and back. The three children seemed to be arguing with the man about how they just wanted to see Frodo. Her mind finally caught up with herself when she realised that she had just found four members of the Fellowship. The Hobbits yelling became louder and louder when finally she interrupted.

_"Do the four of you require assistance?," _she asked them softly in Sindarin. She knew that the Hobbits did not speak Sindarin but she merely wanted to see how they would react. It had the desired effect as the bickering immediately stopped and the three small men began to splutter and come up with a response.

She smiled at the three of them happily before lifting her eyes to look at their companion. He was indeed very handsome with beautiful blue eyes and dark chin length hair although he did look as if he had not showered in quite some time. Looking at the four of them, it finally registered in her mind just exactly who they were.

"You must be the three Hobbit companions of Frodo and you must be Estel?" She questioned them, switching to Common Tongue. Aragorn narrowed his eyes at her but nodded nonetheless. He did not know who this young lady was and would so be on his guard around her.

She smiled brightly before motioning for them to follow her as the long skirt of her emerald dress billowed around her almost as if it was floating beautifully. "I am Adara," she told them. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Adara smiled a beautiful smile as she looked at the group over her shoulder, her long copper hair cascaded down her back in soft waves.

"I am sure that Estel could very well lead you around Rivendell but I'm bored so I thought I could show you to your rooms." They stopped outside a set of doors as she pointed out that these were their rooms. The Hobbits rushes inside leaving Adara and Aragorn alone.

She turned to him, finding the Ranger staring at her intently, obviously assessing whether or not she was a true danger to the group. Adara only smiled. "Would you like anything of me, my Lord?" The Ranger shook his head before responding, _"Hannon le." _(Thank you) She nodded at the Ranger before walking away from him to find something to entertain herself with.

Adara simply returned to the courtyard bench but instead took a book with her this time. She knew that her days of peaceful reading was going to end soon so she would do as much of it as she could now while she still could.

* * *

Aragorn stood with his father watching Lady Adara as she fought against his brothers and Glorfindel. He could not deny that she knew how to handle her sword and daggers really well. He had only been back home for two weeks and the fair lady seemed to have consumed his thoughts. Lord Elrond had told him all about the mutterings he had heard when she had first glanced upon Narsil. What did she know and see?. He also explained that she seemed to have a gift of foresight that seemed even more powerful than his and the Lady Galadriel's.

"Did she say anything else?" Aragorn asked.

"No more than what I have happened to hear." The Elf Lord replied to the Ranger. Both of their thoughts on the young woman. "She has been with us for three years now and not once has she spoken of where she hails from."

"She does not know?," Aragorn asked him curiously but the Elf Lord only shook his head. "Nay, she knows but only says that it is a place that is too hard to explain."

Then she is hiding something was the first thought that came to his mind. She could be dangerous but as his eyes watched her as she pinned Glorfindel to the ground a bright smile on her face as she laughed loudly before exclaiming that she won again, he did not feel any fear. No, she was not a danger to Frodo, she simply had things that she did not wish others to know.

Aragorn could understand that.

"She was very happy to know that yourself and the Hobbits had arrived safely but also troubled," Elrond told him. "She knows about the Ring and it's presence here. I think she intends to go on the quest to destroy it and...I think it would be a good idea."

Aragorn looked at his father, a shocked expression on his face. "Are you sure that is a good idea? Being able to fight against Glorfindel and the twins is different to fighting Orcs," he glanced back at the sparring group. "Glorfindel and the twins do not aim to kill her but that will be the only thing that the Orcs will want when facing her."

"I know but, she has become dear to the Elves of this House much like how you did," the Elf Lord smiled as he watched a laughing Adara. "Promise that you will protect her if you can?"

Aragorn's eyes found the copper haired woman once again before nodding his head. "I promise."

The Elf Lord smiled at his adopted son before explaining that he thought she knew quite a lot about their quest and that if she gave him any warnings, to heed them. The Ranger agreed.

Adara watched calmly from her balcony as the Dwarves, Elves and Men all arrived. She could see Boromir, Legolas and Gimli amongst the groups, her mind committing their faces to memory. Watching them for a few more minutes, she moved from her balcony and decided to go for a walk in the gardens.

Her light blue dress danced along the grass floor as she spun and moved to imaginary music. She loved the free feeling it gave her, knowing that with the burden that she had firmly placed on herself, she needed some way to unwind. She found herself in Gilraen's Grove as she called it, looking upon the statue of Aragorn's mother.

She began to remove the many weeds and vines that littered her beautiful statue before lying down on the bench there. Adara began to speak to the lady, talking about trivial things like her day so far to what she had eaten at breakfast. Soon she began to talk about her son. "He is everything that you could ever wish for in a son. He will be a great King and an even greater friend," she said quietly thinking about the quiet Ranger. "The Dúnedain shall hide no longer."

She was still talking quietly about Aragorn to the lady when the subject of their talk walked into the grove, startling her. "Lady Adara," he greeted her with a nod. She stood abruptly before curtsying to the much cleaner looking Ranger. His uncut and knotted black hair now looked clean and soft. He also smelled a whole lot better but he was a Ranger and they didn't really have the luxury to shower every day. God knows that she smelt bad after returning him from her travels.

"My Lord, I did not know that there was another around..." Adara knew her cheeks were red. I really have to check my surroundings before I speak about the future she thought as she looked at the very curious man. Her eyes widened, he heard what she had said.

He walked until his chest was almost touching hers. "I heard the words of which you spoke. You know that the Lady Gilraen was wife to the last Chieftain of the Dúnedain?," he asked her. She nodded in response. "What I don't understand is this son you speak of? Surely you know that the Chieftain line ended with Arathorn?"

She stared at him, her brown eyes glazing over his features momentarily before returning to his eyes. "No My Lord, that line did not end with Arathorn," a small almost nonexistent fleeting smile flitted across his face before returning to its impassive expression. "It is getting close to dinner so I must go and freshen up."

She began to walk out of the grove when she got the wicked idea to play with Aragorn a little bit. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, My Lord...Aragorn." She swiftly left the grove and gardens behind, not once glancing back to see his reaction as she raced through the hallways until she was finally inside her room.

Adara groaned before hitting her head repeatedly against the frame of the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself over and over again before breaking down in laughter. Oh she knew that she probably just confirmed that she knew something of the future and although it was probably a stupid idea to reveal it in such a way, she just wanted to have a little fun and to shock the usually stoic male. "Oh if I had just turned to see his face..."

She broke down in laughter again, walking towards her bed when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called out, small giggles coming out of her mouth. The door opened to reveal her sister and very best friend, Arwen. Her blue eyes narrowed onto her laughing form with suspicion written all over her face.

Arwen sighed before asking, "What did you do now?" Adara immediately stopped laughing and glared the Elf. "Hey! I resent that and I did absolutely nothing. Would I really do something to cause trouble?" Her face changed into an innocent expression with a sweet smile on her face. The elleth sighed before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and to the Dining Hall.

Each of the respective races of Middle Earth was there. The Hobbits sat with Bilbo in one corner, as rowdy as ever. The men of Gondor also sat by themselves. She felt eyes on her so she looked around to see if she could find who was staring at her when her eyes met one of the Gondorians. She immediately recognised him as Boromir. He smirked almost cockily at her but Adara only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes and looking away. The Dwarves sat with Bilbo and the other Hobbits. Glóin was talking animatedly with Bilbo, laughing boisterously although she could see the pain and sadness in his eyes when he looked at his weak and old Hobbit friend. Legolas and his people sat amongst the Elves of Imladris, clearly more comfortable amongst their kin but she knew that soon the relations between Elves and Dwarves would improve.

She could feel the curious gazes of everyone on her as she and Arwen walked towards the table that held her family. Her eyes locked onto a certain someone's form, a smirk appearing on her face. Aragorn stared at her with an unreadable expression but she could see his curiosity. She smiled sweetly at him before deciding to be even more annoying and planting herself right next to him knowing that he'd want to ask how she knew but knowing that he wouldn't with the many witnesses around them.

She greeted him, "Good evening Estel." Aragorn greeted her back. "Good evening Adara. I trust that you had a pleasant day?," As if you don't know she thought but she only said that she had a wonderful day.

"I explored the gardens and happened to chance upon a beautiful grove with the most beautiful statue of a woman," she told him as she noticed Arwen, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel stiffen slightly. He told her that he indeed did know of the grove she spoke of. "I spent most of my time in the grove, just enjoying the air and speaking to myself. And you Estel, did you do anything pleasant with your day?"

A chuckle escaped his mouth as he stared at her challengingly. The Elves around them looked at him and her in surprise, the reason why she did not know but she only smiled brightly. "I also enjoyed a day in the gardens. It's too bad that we did not meet each other then we could have enjoyed the gardens together. Maybe tomorrow?"

Adara stared at him for a few moments before smiling, "Maybe."

* * *

**Next chapter should be the council so this story is definitely going to start picking up. Anyways so what do you think of the story so far and her interactions with Aragorn? Just saying this now, she was definitely an Arwen and Aragorn shipper because who isn't so like right now, she won't be thinking about Aragorn romantically because in her mind, it's not the Lord of the Rings if Aragorn and Arwen aren't together but don't worry, I have an idea of how to change that lol.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xxx**


	4. Chapter Four: The Strength of Men

Adara had always had a weak grip on her anger especially when she felt like a great injustice was being done. She had gotten into enough fights with a boy named PJ from her world for being a bullying asshole that seemed to think that he could pick on others because he deemed them weak. He quickly learnt his lesson but he wasn't exactly known for his smarts so she would repeatedly need to teach him.

So when she had happened across Gandalf and Lord Elrond talking to each other about the Ring and Men, she could not help herself from interrupting the Elf Lord of Imladris. "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east — his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." She heard him say from her place at the door as she listened in. "Frodo Baggins has tremendous strength to carry such a thing. I wonder..."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf responded, banishing whatever thought that was on Elrond's mind. "Especially now that even Saruman seeks the Ring."

Elrond looked at the Wizard and said, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf moved away from him, deep in thought. "The Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf stood at the window, his eyes looking out at Rivendell. "This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it," Elrond said. "The time of the Elves is over — my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches — they care nothing for the troubles of others."

Adara could only shake her head at his words. Is the Elf Lord really so arrogant to think that without the Elves here that they would not survive? That without their supreme wisdom, we would fall? She thought not.

Gandalf replied, "It is in Men that we must place our hope." Elrond scoffed at the Wizards words, making Adara that little bit more angry. She knew what was to come next but hoped that Elrond did not let his judgement of Isildur cloud his whole view on the race of Men.

"Men? Men are weak," he stated as if his words were indeed fact. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives."

Adara could take no more of his words. She found herself pushing open the door, the hard wool slamming against the wall as the two males turned to see her, hands clenched firmly at her sides, nostrils flared and a glare imprinted firmly on her usually beautiful, smiling face. "Who are you?" She yelled at him. Elrond looked at her in shock as she stomped towards him. "Who are you to judge a whole race?"

Elrond's eyes narrowed at the angry female before biting back, "You do not speak to me like that in my own house, Adar-" she cut him off. "I will speak to you however way I wish. Now tell me, who are you to judge a whole race?"

The Elf could only glare at her, arms folded across his chest. Adara took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her burning anger. She spoke, "There is still strength in the race of Men, my Lord. Do not let the mistakes of one cloud your judgement on all."

Adara moved til she too stood at the window, her eyes unseeing of the landscape as if she was seeing something else. "I will not put my faith in a race that is the very reason why we are still fighting against our foe even after all this time."

She looked at him before responding, "Not the whole race, just one. There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond shook his head, just accepting that Adara just simply knew things. "He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile," he said. "Even if he is my son, raised by me...I sometimes wonder if he will be able to resist the lure of the Ring..."

Adara looked at the crestfallen Elf in resignation. "Then you are a fool." Elrond protested, proclaiming that he would not allow her to speak to him in such a manner but she only shrugged her shoulders before moving to leave the room.

"Aragorn already suffers from the knowledge of which line he descends from but he cannot pick who his father is nor who his ancestors are," she paused just in front of the door, looking back at the other occupants of the room. "But you seem to forget something."

"And what is that?" Elrond spat out.

She smiled grimly at him before answering, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, not Isildur. Stop treating him as if he is anyone else."

Adara left the room, emotionally exhausted but otherwise happy that she had spoken her mind to the stubborn Elf.

* * *

The whole time that she had been in Middle Earth and Rivendell, she had not been in that particular room since that first time but she felt like she had to return. Narsil's time was coming soon. The Heir has returned. Adara knew that Lord Elrond thought that Men were weak but for all his wisdom, he was quite dumb in some aspects. He judged a whole race on one man and there was no wisdom in that. The races of Middle Earth needed to be united, not divided.

She walked into the room, stopping short when she recognises the two figures. Adara watched as Boromir gazed intently upon Narsil, his right hand holding the holy of the sword while his other ran a finger along the blade and cuts himself. "It's still sharp!" He exclaimed. Aragorn stared at Boromir when he continued talking, "But no more than a broken heirloom!"

Boromir carelessly returned the sword back onto its shrine. It clattered to the ground loudly. Boromir hesitated as if to pick it up but he just walks away towards where she stood by the entranceway. Quickly, she hid herself in the corner of the room, a shelf blocking her from his view. Adara watched as Aragorn placed Narsil back onto its rightful place with the other shards before moving back to look at the statue of the Lady. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Arwen in the room but could not see her anywhere. Maybe she will enter the room later she thought.

A hopeless expression filled with self hatred appeared on his face. A need to try and comfort him overcame her but she held herself back, knowing that Arwen would be here soon. She waited a few minutes but the elleth still did not show. Adara watched as the expression on Aragorn's face intensified and before she knew it, she was moving towards him until she stood behind him. Aragorn did not acknowledge her presence so she stood there silently.

She got a fright when he started speaking to her. "What do you see?," he asked her. "What do you see in my future?" He trailed off as if thinking over his next words. "You want to know what I see? I see my weakness, the weakness in my blood making itself known."

She moved until she stood at his side before replying, "I see none of that." Adara told him before she found herself repeating the words that Arwen had said to him in the movie. "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"His blood flows in my veins. My line is cursed with a sickness like unto that of the Line of Durin and their gold sickness."

She shook her head at his words as she removed her eyes from Narsil to find Aragorn already watching her. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she watched as her right hand reached out and laid it against his cheek. Aragorn stared at her in shock, his blue eyes locked with her brown before he relaxed in her hold.

A tightness appeared in her throat but she gulped back her nerves and spoke, "Your time will come, Aragorn. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it," she told him confidently.

_"A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin."_ (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me) His eyes softened after hearing her words. He smiled at her and whispered, _"Hannon le." _(Thank you).

A small smile appeared on her face as she gazed at him before she remembered where she was and whom she was with. She sheepishly removed her hand from his cheek before moving away from him. "I must go. Goodnight." Then she retreated, willing herself to not look back at the man.

When she finally made it to her room, she pressed a hand to her chest willing her heart to slow down. "What the hell was that, Adara?!" She whispered to herself as she moved to her bed, the exhaustion of the day she just had taking over her.

* * *

Adara's feet padded silently along the granite floor in one of the many halls of Rivendell. Her fingers played with her red dress, smoothing out nonexistent cresses in its floor length skirt. Hair was mussed up from running her fingers through her copper locks while the sounds of her panting echoed around her.

She had never been so nervous in her life. The Council of Elrond was to start in an hour and although she was as prepared as can be expected, she did not want to mess things up. One wrong move and she could very well doom all of Middle Earth. Stopping off in one of the many courtyards in Rivendell, she sat hastily on a bench and took a deep breath. And then another. And another. And another. She was having a nervous breakdown.

"Adara...," she heard someone say from behind her. Standing immediately, she whipped around, unsheathed her sword and pointed it at a chest...Aragorn's chest. He held his hands up in surrender as a deep red blush settled on her cheeks. She had been resolutely avoiding the Ranger since that talk a week ago.

"Oh Aragorn. You scared the crap out of me, you idiot!" Adara slapped him on the back of his head making him groan although he did not stop laughing. "Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed loudly at the glaring girl.

Aragorn sat down next to her, his blue eyes looked at her with curiosity. "You have been avoiding me." He stated to which she responded with a nod, her eyes finding her lap particularly interesting.

"Incorrect. I have merely been going places that I know I will not see you at." She always became sarcastic when she was nervous.

He gave her a flat look. "That's just a fancy sentence for avoiding someone," he said before sighing. "If I have done something to offend you so then all you need to do is tell me and I shall rectify the situation immediately."

Adara laughed before shaking her head at him with a smile on her face. "You did nothing wrong, believe me. I just thought that you could use some time to go over our conversation without me distracting you. Aragorn looked at her, knowing that she was lying through her teeth but accepting her explanation for now.

They sat in silence for a while longer, Aragorn watching her while she looked around at the beautiful trees and flowers nearby. Her smile dimmed a little when she caught sight of Arwen's Evenstar around Aragorn's neck but she was also happy. She knew she had a crush on him. Hell, she had a crush on him just from watching the movies and she didn't even know him but it's different now. She actually knew him now. She knew that he liked to visit his Mother every morning just to talk to her from the conversations they have had at breakfast or when they have passed each other in the gardens. She knew that he favoured fighting with his sword in his right hand from their spars but could fight with his left aswell. She knew him but that did not mean that she was not happy for him and Arwen. She loved them together in the movies and was happy to sit back and watch their love bloom for each other.

She was startled from her thoughts when Aragorn stood up and Adara thought that maybe he had finally left her alone but then she found a calloused hand in her line of vision. She looked at Aragorn, surprised.

"Come, the Council will start soon and it would be a good idea to be there on time." Nodding, she slipped her right hand into his left and allowed him to pull her up. Turning to leave the courtyard, she tried to remove her hand from his grip but he only tightened his hold. Adara looked at him confused but decided to let him be and pulled on his hand to get him to start walking. Aragorn came willingly.

He did not let her hand go the whole time they walked.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally up! I was going to do the Council but decided against it and this is what I've got lol. Anyways what did you think about the Adara and Aragorn interactions? And her taking Arwen's place in that beautiful scene? As you can see, she talks about her crush on him which I'm sure I've spoken on before in another chapter about him being her favourite so I just wanted to speak on that but also show that she still wants him to be with Arwen. Also I've been reading **_**sooooo **_**much Hobbit fanfiction that it's making me want to write one but don't worry, I'll finish Estel first at least lol. But gosh, why couldn't Thorin, Fíli and Kíli have lived? I hate that I do this to myself.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xxx**


	5. Chapter Five: The Council of Elrond

Arriving in the courtyard, Adara let her brown eyes roam over the faces of the various groups already seated. Aragorn had let go of her hand just before they stepped into the Councils view and had already sat down, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Legolas was there with the Elves. Boromir. Gimli and Glóin. A huge smile appeared on her face when her eyes met Frodo's and Bilbo's. She had met Frodo the day he had woken and had become close friends with him. Leaving Aragorn's side, she raced over to her Hobbit friends and embraced them both. Pulling away from them, she looked over Frodo and asked, "How are you my friend?"

Frodo looked at her solemnly before answering, "I am fine. A little tired but nothing I can't handle," he said. "I just want to get rid of the Ring and for this to be over so I can return to the Shire."

Adara looked at him sadly, knowing that he would not see the Shire for a long time but only embraced him again then left back to her seat. While she had been talking to the Hobbits, everyone else had arrived so when she moved back to her seat, all eyes were on her. She heard the whispers of why she was there or why was a woman amongst them. The talk mainly came from the men of Gondor but she just ignored them. Sitting down, she smiled at Aragorn before giving Lord Elrond her full attention. The Elf Lord looked regal and serious as he sat on his, what she could only describe as a throne.

Each of the races stared at him inquisitively although the Dwarves looked like they would rather be anywhere than listen to the Elf Lord. One of them even looked like he was trying to fall asleep. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." She had to struggle to hold in her laugh as she watched this particular Dwarf was startled awake. Aragorn stared at her confused but she only shook her head.

Looking away from the Dwarf, she listened in to what was being said. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Everyone side-eyed each other, some of them even outright glared at the other races as if there's was to blame although truthfully, the blame laid with Isildur.

"Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." He gestured towards the pedestal in the middle of the courtyard. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked around at all of them before finding her eyes. She smiled encouragingly before nodding at him to not be afraid. The Hobbit grinned brightly then stood and placed the Ring upon the pedestal for all to see. Adara glared right at the Ring, her attention so focused on it that she did not see the gaze of others on her fuming form. Frodo returned to his seat in between Gandalf and Bilbo, the relief clear in his expression. The members of the Council seem to be mesmerised by the Ring. Adara knew what was happening. The Ring was calling to each of them, promising them all different things. It even called to her, telling her that they could send her home or bring her parents back to life but unlike the other members of the Council, she had made her peace. She knew that she would never return to her world nor would she see her parents again until death found her. And she was okay with that.

"So it is true..." Her gaze immediately locked onto Boromir, who looked at the Ring like a shiny new toy. Her eyes narrowed on his form. Aragorn saw this and immediately resolved to watch the Gondorian more closely from then on.

Boromir stood from his seat and addressed the Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approached the Ring on the plinth before continuing, "Isildur's Bane is found."

His hand reached out towards the Ring, just hovering above it. Adara stood, meaning to stop the man from touching the Ring when Gandalf leaped up and started chanting in Black Speech. The Ring echoed his harsh and filthy words. Thunder crackled as darkness suddenly appeared. The Council looked around in fear and trepidation. Although she could not understand his words, she knew what he was saying. 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them'.

The voice of the Ring died away. Those who had stood during the altercation resumed their seats, each of them equally horrified. Adara listened as Lord Elrond scolded Gandalf for speaking such speech in his lands. Gandalf accepted the lashing gracefully before giving the Ring and Boromir a scathing glance. Boromir continued, unperturbed.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir exclaimed, looking every member of the Council in the eye except her. Adara silently seethed in anger. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Not being able to take much more of his idiocy, Adara flew up from her seat, her glare fixed upon the Gondorian. "You are a fool, Boromir, son of Denethor if you think the Ring will answer to you. Your idiotic way of thinking will be the downfall of us all. Have you not noticed that the darkness of Mordor has stretched across all lands? Orcs run rampant killing, pillaging villages. If apparently by the blood of your people our lands are kept safe then why are there people dying at the hands of orcs everyday? Don't downplay their sacrifice so. Be proud that they fought for Gondor and has kept _your_ lands safe." She put an emphasis on the word _your _and glared at the man, daring him to speak back to her.

Adara felt something grab hold of her. She looked behind her to see that Aragorn was holding her hand in his grasp. She felt her anger at Boromir ebb away as she calmly sat back down. She let go of his hand as soon as she sat. "Adara is right. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Aragorn speaking seemed to be the last straw for the man who spat back at the Ranger, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Knowing that she would not have to defend her friend for Legolas surely would, she settled for glaring at him.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas spoke.

Boromir looked at Aragorn as if he were dirt under his shoes. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's Heir?" He said. "And Heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

Adara could feel Frodo's eyes on the Ranger, disbelieving. _"Havo dad, Legolas." _(Sit down, Legolas) Aragorn said. Adara looked at the man at her side, kind of disappointed that he did not claim his words as truth and instead said nothing. She knew that it would take a lot for him to accept who he was but she thought that maybe her 'foresight' and confidence in him would help.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir sneered at Aragorn and since she was next to him, she was sneered at aswell. He retook his seat.

Adara retorted, "Oh yes, the great leadership that Gondor has now just shows how amazing they are by the sight of your starving people and the dwindling numbers in your cities and villages."

Boromir glared at her before he slowly stood back up. Honestly does he have to stand every time he says something. The dramatics of this Council. "Who are you? A woman has no place on this Council."

She rolled her eyes at the man before she too stood, figuring that if he was going to be dramatic then so would she Adara thought as she slowly walking towards him. "Who I am has nothing to do with anything. The question is who do you think you are? Thinking you have the authority to dissuade the true King, the true Authority of Gondor," she told him, her feet still carrying her closer to him. "You are not King nor are you a Prince. No matter how much you'd like to believe, your line does not nor will it ever sit on the throne. Your father clearly has raised you thinking you are Royalty when you are not."

Adara now stood in front of him, the difference in height was apparent but it looked like she was taller than him somehow. "I know who I am Boromir, son of Denethor. I am Adara, daughter of Frank, loyal friend to those that have my love, a lady who was called to this meeting because of my merits and skill," The unspoken words of _unlike you _was not heard but everyone thought it. "The real question is do you know who you are?"

Everyone waited and watched as the female and male stared each other down. Eventually the sound of Gandalf talking pulled them out of their power battle, "Aragorn and Adara are right. The Ring cannot be used."

Adara pulled away from Boromir after giving him one last glare and went back to her seat. She sighed inwardly, this whole meeting felt like a nightmare. Lord Elrond glanced at the both of them again before he continued. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Adara looked straight at Gimli, knowing what was about to happen. Like in the movie, Gimli tried to destroy the Ring with his axe. Unsurprisingly, he was repelled back, his body flung back into his companions and the remains of his axe laid around the Ring. Adara saw Frodo wince in pain and knew that he had seen a vision in his mind of the eye of Sauron. Pain and longing desperately clawed at her. While she knew that she could never carry the Ring, she still wanted to. If only to see Frodo returned to the Shire as he was now. She had always hated how Frodo sacrificed everything for Middle Earth yet he still lost so much.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," he said as he looked every member of the Council in the eyes. "One of you must do this."

There was only silence until she saw Boromir open his mouth. She groaned inwardly before deciding to block out whatever he said knowing that it did not matter. Soon everyone had been pulled into an argument even Gandalf as herself, Aragorn, Frodo, Bilbo and Lord Elrond silently watched. She watched the commotion passively before glancing at the Hobbits. She saw the way Frodo stared at the Ring, almost scared like when she saw his resolve harden.

"I will take it!" Frodo yelled to the still arguing Council members. "I will take it!" He repeated loudly as the Council finally quietened. The council members looked at the Hobbit in astonishment while Adara could only look at him in pride although there was also a level of sadness in her eyes.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as the old Wizard placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders reassuringly.

The other members of the Fellowship began to also pledge their allegiance to Frodo until the original nine members of the Fellowship were gathered for all the remaining Council members to see. Adara saw the way that Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn looked in her direction discreetly. She remained seated, her mind running at a million miles per hour. She knew that her knowledge could certainly help but she couldn't help but be a little scared. She did not want to go and risk changing the whole quest. She could doom all of Middle Earth by making one wrong decision.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she did not see the way that the five small Hobbits were looking at her with something akin to hope. When she did not stand, their hope deflated as sad expressions appeared on all of their faces.

After some more time of think, she finally came to a decision. Rising from her chair, she walked towards Frodo then knelt in front of him. "You have my weapons, Frodo Baggins and my life. I choose to stand by you. To fight for you, to even die for you if I must," she pressed a soft kiss to his brow and embraced him before moving away. "You will have my protection."

The Hobbits looked at her with huge smiles on their faces as she stood and moved until she was next to Aragorn. She saw the glare Boromir shot at her but chose to ignore him. She'd had enough of his arrogance to last a lifetime.

Lord Elrond looked over the group before dramatically announcing because he was an Elf and Elves are always dramatic. "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, looking at the group innocently. Adara watched as Merry slapped Pippin on the back of his head, making him yelp in pain. That was the last straw for her and she began laughing before reaching down to ruffle the Hobbits hair, telling him that she hoped he never changed.

With a smile on her face and a wave goodbye to her friends, she left the courtyard, her mind already wandering why it let her so-called morals rule her decisions.

* * *

She was not seen for the rest of the day or the next. Realising that she could very well be going on a journey that could end in her death, she tried to prepare as much as she could for the upcoming events. Adara wrote all that she knew about their quest in a small journal that she hoped one of the others would find and read if she were to perish.

It was late in the night when she finally finished packing to her level of satisfactory. Standing, she stretched her now aching body. Her eyes found the moon and the stars shining high in the sky and decided to stretch her legs a little. Knowing that it would be a little chilly at this time of night, she grabbed a coat to wear over her white night dress.

Adara walked along the empty corridor of Imladris, a small smile rugged at her lips. She had always loved the night even as a child. Her mother and father use to say that if the moon was up then so was she. They also called her a vampire. Of course that caused problems for her and her sleeping pattern especially during her school years.

Looking up, she noticed that her feet had led her to the bridge by the waterfall where the famous scene between Aragorn and Arwen occurred. She always did love that scene. It gave her such hope in love. Sitting down at the edge of the bridge, her eyes wandered over her surroundings. It was so beautiful and although she loved her life here, she sometimes missed her own world. She missed electricity and being able to watch TV and movies. Sometimes she'd wonder about the happenings in her world. Were Zendaya and Tom Holland finally dating? Did CNCO and ATEEZ become as famous as she thought they would?

The one thing she missed the most though was being able to visit her parents graves. They had only been dead for a year before she was unceremoniously dropped into this foreign world. Her fingers briefly touched the silver key pendant necklace around her neck that was a gift to her from her mother. She had not taken it off since she was thirteen. Smiling as her mind wandered to happier times and feeling a tad in the mood for dramatics, she started singing, her mind remembering when her and her father would sing and dance to this song from one of her favourite movies in their lounge.

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory"

Adara stood with a bright smile and began twirling and dancing as if she could feel her father spinning her around their lounge, her mother cheering them on from the sidelines. She was about to continue singing and dancing when the sound of footsteps startled her.

"No, don't stop on my account," Aragorn said as he came into her line of sight. "I just heard the singing and I thought I'd come see who it was."

She smiled at her friend, "No, it's okay. You just startled me," she sat back down with Aragorn sat next to her. A comfortable silence settled over them.

"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented her to which she thanked him. "I have never heard that song before... Is it a song from where you are from?"

Adara nodded her head yes at his question. "It is. It comes from a story about an orphan girl who set out to find her family." She told him trying to downplay the story of Anastasia because she did not have the time to explain it properly.

"It is beautiful." Adara smiled at him then resumed her perusal of Imladris.

No words were spoken between the two of them, both of them opting for silence so they could enjoy the air and beauty of Imladris. After several minutes of silence, Adara began to notice the hour and decided that it was time to retire for the night. Placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, she smiled brightly at her friend, wished him a goodnight and then left for her room, finally feeling tired enough to sleep.

* * *

**I don't even have the energy to write this A/N so yeah. If you find mistakes then please tell me.**

**Hope you enjoyed xx**


	6. Chapter Six: Departure of the Fellowship

A hand reached out to the pale slab of stone, his fingers caressed the lettering on it. 'Gilraen' it read, _'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.'_ (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself). Aragorn pulled away the clump of moss and leaves at the base of the stone, a solemn look on his face. His eyes stared into the face of a woman in a cloak and hood.

He knelt before the statue before he reached out and caressed the woman's face softly. _"Anirne hene beriad i chên în," _Aragorn heard from behind him. He did not need to look to know that it was Lord Elrond. _"Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." _(She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe).

The Elf Lord moved out of the trees and towards him until they stood side by side. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate."

Elrond remembered what Adara had said and decided to give Aragorn a chance. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn did not reply for several minutes. The Elf Lord was about to leave, believing that the man would not answer him, only to receive one as he was walking away. "I do not wish for such power, I never have but it seems that I can no longer escape my fate." Aragorn said, not actually giving the Elf a straight answer and left the grove, going to who knows where.

As he was walking out of the garden, he saw Adara. She was sat under one of the many trees relaxing with a book on her lap. Aragorn found her undeniably fascinating. And unlike any lady he had ever met in his lifetime. He also could admit that the only reason for his unusually calm response to what Lord Elrond had said was because of her. For some reason, he felt much better knowing that she had faith in him and his strength. That did not mean that he was ready to be whom others wanted him to be.

Almost as if she sensed his eyes on her, she looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a blinding smile then waved her hand in greeting. Aragorn smiled back as he walked over to her. "Hey Aragorn. Did you just come back from seeing your mum?" Noticing her language, he concluded that she must be from far away. She spoke so differently and he had never heard the word 'hey' before. Aragorn responded with a yes to her question and a 'I didn't know when the next time I could visit her would be'.

Aragorn sat down next to her, the both of them slipping into a comfortable silence. She continued reading her book and Aragorn just sat next to her, his mind on other things. "Are you ready?," She asked him, interrupting his thoughts as he looked at her confused.

"Are you ready for our journey?" The Ranger shrugged his shoulders at her question.

Aragorn answered, "As ready as I can be but with journeys of importance like this one, you can never know," He told her. "We are Middle Earth's only hope. I do not even want to imagine what will happen if we were to fail."

Adara nodded, agreeing with his words. Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes, their minds on their quest. Aragorn was thinking about whether or not they would succeed and be able to destroy the Ring while Adara was hoping that she had made the right decision by deciding to join the Fellowship. She didn't want the Fellowship to fail because of something she did.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Adara heard someone say from behind her, startling her from her gazing. Instinctively, she drew her dagger and aimed it at where she heard the voice. She heard a loud shriek and found Arwen laid out on the floor, obviously trying to avoid the very sharp knife that was aimed at her head.

"I'm so sorry," she said, trying and failing to stop small giggles from escaping her mouth. She had never seen Arwen look so...wild. The elleth always looked like she woke up looking perfect.

Arwen attempted to glare at the woman but could only manage a smile. Adara helped her friend up before moving back towards where she had been sitting on the bridge before the interruption, looking out at Imladris. Arwen sat on her right on the bridge, the both of them content with sitting in silence as they gazed upon Imladris, the waterfall behind them. Adara was startled from her thoughts when she felt a soft hand grasping her own, making her turn to its owner. _"I am going to miss you." _Arwen said, her blue orbs shone with an untamed sadness. Adara smiled softly as she squeezed her sisters hand in comfort.

_"I will be back before you know it," _Adara told her, hoping that she wasn't lying to her. Her brown eyes glanced at the necklace that lay atop her collarbone. Making a split second decision, her fingers reached up and unclipped the clasp before holding it out to Arwen. _"I want you to have this."_

_"You once told me that you would never part with this," _Arwen started. _"I cannot accept such a treasure."_

Adara giggled, shaking her head at how dramatic the other was before once again trying to place her necklace in Arwen's hand. _"I am not giving you this for you to have," _Adara explained, a grin on her face. _"I gift it to you for a short time so you know that I will come return to our family here in Imladris. It is my promise to you."_

"Have faith sister. I leave for Frodo and to protect our family." Arwen threw her arms around the other woman, her tears staining the others shoulder. Adara smiled sadly as some of her own tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'll also protect Aragorn for you." She cheekily winked at the Elf, a smirk appearing on her face. She expected Arwen to blush or stutter but all she got was a smirk of her own in return.

What was that about? Also when did Arwen learn how to smirk? She's an Elf, they're not supposed to smirk. They're supposed to stand there and look all regal and stuff.

Deciding to leave it alone for now, they slipped out of each other's embrace. Arwen turned around for Adara to clasp the necklace around her neck which she did with a huge smile on her face. They smiled at each other for a short time before slowly returning to their comfortable silence. She was going to miss this, just being able to sit and relax once they left for Mordor.

The next day, the Fellowship were to leave. They gathered beneath an old, weathered stone archway. The Elves of Imladris all came to bid the ten companions farewell on their journey. Adara watched the tearful goodbyes as members of the Fellowship bid their kin farewell. The Hobbits were gathered around an old Bilbo Baggins. Gimli stood with his forehead pressed against his fathers while Boromir and Legolas farewelled their kin even Gandalf was saying goodbye to some of the gathered Elves.

She had already said her goodbyes to Glorfindel and the twins before so she had no one else to farewell. It was at moments like this when she remembered that she had no real kin in this world, only the makeshift family she had made from her time there. Aragorn and her looked at each other sadly, happy to not be standing alone and that the other was there. Soon the farewells were over and the Fellowship came back to where they had gathered before. They watched solemnly as Lord Elrond stood and addressed them.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Lord Elrond looked every single one of them in the eye. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Adara, Legolas and Aragorn bowed to the Elf Lord, their hands over their hearts. The Fellowship turned towards the winding path leading out of Imladris. All except the two that had called Imladris home at one point in their lifetimes. Adara's eyes looked over every piece of stone, grass, plant, flower with a faint smile on her face. Rivendell had been her home since she first arrived in Middle Earth and now that she was leaving for quite possibly the last time, she wanted to take it all in and commit it to memory.

Next to her, she knew that Aragorn and Arwen were having their little moment of staring at each other across the way so she busied herself with smiling at some of the friendly faces in the crowd when her eyes suddenly met that of her best friend, her sister. Arwen smiled encouragingly before her gaze strayed to Aragorn. She then returned her gaze to hers and the woman immediately understood. Adara saw a plea for her to remember her promise and to take care of Aragorn and she would. Arwen reached up and caressed the four leaf clover pendant around her neck, making the both of them smile. She smiled one last time at Arwen, a teary eyed Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir before turning back around and strutting right out of there, catching up to Sam who was at the back of the group with Bill the pony.

After a few moments, Aragorn appeared at her side. She smiled brightly before continuing her conversation with Sam about whether or not he has heard of fried chicken. "That necklace around Arwen's neck... It is yours, is it not?" Aragorn cut in, interrupting the in-depth explanation about the best seasonings to use for fried chicken.

Adara nodded then replied, "Yes. I gave it to her last night," she told him. "It is a symbol of my promise."

"What promise?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "That I would return."

* * *

**I'm back! My vacation was so good and honestly I didn't want to come back to reality. I was content to live blissfully unaware then I looked at my bank account and remembered how I was even able to pay for my trip so I'm back in New Zealand lol. It's a little shorter than others but honestly this was really just a little goodbye chapter for Adara before everything gets fucked. Like straight up. The update for Estel should also be up sometime this week lol. I'm honestly taking my time with that book because I realised that we are getting close to the end...**

**So she gave her necklace to Arwen, Arwen gave hers to Aragorn... What even is going on with this story lol. Nah, don't worry I know what I'm doing. If you see any mistakes then please point them out to me. Even when I read this over, I always miss something smh.**

**Hope you enjoyed xxx**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Pass of Caradhras

The Fellowship had been travelling for a few weeks now. Boromir and her had butt heads a lot on their journey. She tried to get along with the Gondorian for the benefit of hers and everyone else's sanity in the Fellowship but some of the snide comments he made deserved a witty response from her. She was just happy that they were having a short rest or she felt like she would have tried to take his head off.

Aragorn actually had to restrain her from reaching for her sword a few times. Throughout the duration of their journey so far, the Ranger had stayed by her side, asking her questions about her life, family, friends and laughing at every attempt she made to kill Boromir. The idiot found it funny.

She, however, did not. She also noticed that he did not carry a new sword on him and immediately knew that he still had not accepted his destiny. This wasn't unexpected but she still had hoped.

Adara sat next to Aragorn, sharpening and cleaning her weapons and occasionally watching as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to use their swords while the Ranger relaxed himself by smoking his pipe. She wondered why Boromir had not ask Frodo and Sam if they wanted to join in on their lessons. Frodo was the Ring Bearer and certainly needed to learn how to defend himself against his enemies. Although she knew that she'd die before she'd let anything to happen to Frodo, that did not mean that she had a death wish. She wanted him to learn how to defend himself. Adara resolved herself to having a talk with him after lunch.

"Move your feet," Aragorn encouraged with a sharp nod. "Very good."

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said, complimenting the other Hobbit and successfully drawing his attention away from the spar.

Pippin replied, "Thanks Merry." Pippin immediately loses focus and forget to watch Boromir, instead boasting about how dashing he is going to look when they returned to the Shire. Adara sighed in exasperation and frustration, focusing more closely on her blades and sword so as to distract herself from her warring emotions. She loved Merry and Pippin. They always knew how to make her laugh and reminded her greatly of Elladan and Elrohir but sometimes, she really did prefer Frodo and Sam to them. If she wanted peace and quiet while they were travelling then she knew exactly who to walk with.

Suddenly remembering what was about to happen, she placed her blades down beside her and watched as Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin and then was taken down by the two Hobbits. She watched as Aragorn stood from next to her and walked over to Merry and Pippin, telling them that that was enough. Adara couldn't contain her laughter any longer and began heaving with laughter, a carefree smile on her face. She felt a small vindictive glee well inside her when she watched as the Hobbits managed to pin Boromir.

Walking on to the pile of bodies and the victorious smiles on the Hobbits faces, she flashed them a smile before pressing a soft kiss to each of their cheeks. "I really needed that," their cheeks flushed red. "Besides I love seeing Boromir get his ass kicked. How the mighty have fallen if the Great Captain Boromir has lost to this helpless lady," she pointed at herself and then at the Hobbits saying, "and two Hobbits."

She smirked at the scowling man and sauntered away, packing away her sword and blades before choosing to sit down next to a solemn Frodo. The group watched as the woman coaxed the first laugh and smile from the Hobbit that the others had seen and heard since they had left Rivendell. Smiles appeared on all of their faces, even Boromir when they were interrupted by a shout from Legolas.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Needing no other incentive, Adara grabbed Frodo and pushed him under a rock outcropping, throwing his pack and hers under with him. Checking that there was no sign of the Hobbit hiding there, she stood and rushed to help hide the other Hobbits. Her and Aragorn had just finished helping Sam put out the fire and hiding Merry and Pippin when they saw that the Crebain were getting closer and that they needed to find a place to hide as fast as possible. Adara saw a small bush that should just hide the both of them from sight so she pushed the Ranger right into the leafy branches of the bush before climbing in after him. She felt Aragorn's body tense as she pressed her body tightly to his, trying to appear as small as possible but she was more focused on trying to hide them. She pulled her cloak off and tried to cover the both of them as much as possible and waited.

In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. The members of the Fellowship each held their breath as if breathing would draw the eyes and ears of the birds. Adara pressed her face into Aragorn's chest and tensed as if the smallest movement from her body would cause them to be discovered. They stayed like that for some time when Aragorn talking to her broke her out of her paranoid trance.

"Adara?," She looked up from her position with her chin still resting on his chest and gave him her attention. "I think it should be fine now."

She nodded at him before slowly removing her cloak from on top of them. Once she saw that all of the birds were gone, she sighed in relief. Adara crawled out from their hiding spot then helped Aragorn out after her. After seeing that they were both okay, she immediately went over to where the Hobbits were gathered. "Thank Valar you're okay." Pippin launched himself into her arms when she crouched down next to them, shocking the woman. The other Hobbits huddled around them, throwing their arms around her crouched form.

Even though technically all four of them were older than her in years, she sometimes felt older than them in life experience. She returned their embrace when Aragorn asking them if everything was okay interrupted their moment. "Aragorn you're okay aswell." A shocked expression makes its way onto his face when he finds himself being embraced by four surprisingly strong Hobbits, making Adara laugh out loud.

Aragorn sighed softly then embraced them briefly before pulling away. "We thought that because the two of you had to help us that maybe you two would be seen." Frodo said as the Hobbits heads hung in shame. Adara only shook her head before speaking for both her and the Ranger at her side, "We swore to protect you and this Fellowship, Frodo. Aragorn and I will always place the safety of the Fellowship above our own." She saw Aragorn nod along with her words.

A wicked smirk overtook her features, "Besides I luckily pushed Aragorn into the bush over there before we could be seen." She winked at the giggling Hobbits then went and retrieved her and Frodo's packs.

Gandalf came over to stand by them and exclaimed, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched," the old man said to them before turning to look at the great, snowy mountains behind them. Adara barely suppressed her groan when she thought about what was going to happen next.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

* * *

Adara felt like a she was living in a freezer or like those people in those movies where humans froze dead people's bodies so that when they were smart enough then they would be able to bring them back to life.

She also hated Legolas just as much as Gimli did. Just look at him prancing along on the snow, unaffected by the cold temperature. She was walking closer to the front between Merry and Pippin when she heard a loud screech. Looking behind her, she watched as Frodo took a small tumble down the snowy slope. Aragorn stops his descent and helps him to his feet. She watched the panic that crossed his face as he felt around his neck, the Ring missing.

They all watched as Boromir picked up the Ring by its chain, his eyes locked onto the gold little thing. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

She saw Aragorn touch the hilt of his sword as Boromir's gloved hand reached out to touch the Ring. "Boromir!" The intensity in the air grew as she noticed the others all fingering their weapons but unwilling to pull their weapon on another member of the Fellowship. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir looked up at the tense group, pulled from his oblivious trance. The Gondorian walked slowly down the slope towards the Hobbit and Ranger. He holds out his hand to them, "As you wish..." Frodo does not hesitate and grabs the chain and puts it slowly back around his neck. "I care not."

He jokingly tousled Frodo's hair before turning to resume climbing the mountain slope. Aragorn released his grip on his sword and Adara looked at the Gondorian in concern. She knew that the Ring was getting a stronger hold on him and even though there definitely was some animosity between them, she did not wish for him to succumb to the Rings influence. She knew that deep down beneath his superiority complex and attitude, that he was just like any man. He loved his people and family and was willing to die if it meant that they would live. And he essentially did die for their safety by protecting the very people that were fighting for the safety of everyone in Middle Earth.

"Come," Adara said to Merry and Pippin. "We must continue onwards." Gandalf nodded at her then urged the others to continue on aswell.

The snow soon began to rain down heavier but they all tarried on. Adara had Merry pressed against her body, the Hobbit trying to gain some warmth from her body heat. Pippin was with Boromir while Frodo and Sam were wrapped around Aragorn.

Legolas suddenly spoke up, gaining all of their attention. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" The rock slabs above them start to give away as boulders fall down the mountain. The Fellowship shoved themselves against the cliff wall of the mountain while those with Hobbits covered their bodies with their own. Adara could see the genuine fear in Merry's eyes but could do nothing about it.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted at the stubborn Wizard but Adara knew that it was no use to try and argue with the old man. The woman told Merry to hold tightly onto her and to make sure that his cloak was on tightly which he did without hesitation.

They watched as Gandalf began to chant loudly. His voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Adara could just imagine the movie scene in front of her; the Fellowship stood in a growing blizzard on Caradhras while Saruman stood on the Pinnacle of Orthanc, still in command of Caradhras. A growing storm seen in the sky above Caradhras when lightning struck the top of the mountain. White, ice cold snow cascaded over them and Adara sighed inwardly in relief when she felt the tight hold of small arms around her waist. Soon all they saw was white.

After a few moments, each member of the Fellowship appeared out of the white blanket of snow. Adara pulled Merry out of the snow and dusted him down while she pointedly ignored the argument going on between Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf. She honestly was just cold and wanted to get off the mountain.

Gandalf's next words brought her out of her musing about fires and warmth. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Adara glared hotly at the Wizard for putting so much pressure on the Hobbit when she finally registered that Frodo was speaking to her.

"What-what do you think I should do?"

She smiled at him, "Whatever you feel is right, Frodo. I don't think it right that the others are pressuring you to make the decision for them but, I will follow you to the very end, my friend," she pulled him into a small embrace as she rubbed his back, trying to give him as much warmth as possible. "Whether that be through the mines or the Gap of Rohan, I will be there."

Frodo smiled at the woman before looking at his cold Hobbit friends and grimaced. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf looked grim, "So be it."

* * *

**Hi! Honestly you don't even know how many times I just wanted to give myself a little victory by not calling the One Ring, 'the Ring' and instead calling it 'the ring' as if it's some insignificant little thing in amongst the bigger, greater things lol but NO, ya girl is trying to at least be grammatically correct although most of the time, I find some tiny mistake that makes me turn to blah. Little Aragorn and Adara moment but not really because there was no smouldering looks of hotness or anything, more like survival instincts kicking in. Guess that was my version of the 'oh no, there's only one bed' trope...**

**Also if you read my other Aragorn fanfiction, then you know that it's almost coming to an end which is making me sad :( Aragorn and Eleniel's love story is ending and I'm not ready to let them go. Although don't tell Eleniel this...but I actually prefer writing as Adara. It's draining trying to be perfect all the time because you know, she's an elf but also broken enough to have problems and flaws.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Evenstar

**There is a whole flashback scene which will be indicated by the italics although usually use italics to indicate that the two characters are speaking Elvish which also happens in this chapter. I do this because I don't know how to speak Sindarin or any form of Elvish so I just lazily use italics.**

_Elvish_

* * *

Aragorn slowly watched as the Fellowship trudged along towards Moria. He looked over the group and frowned. The Hobbits looked miserable as their wet clothes clung to their small bodies and their lips turned an unusual shade of blue. Although a small smile curved on his lips when he caught a glimpse of the copper haired girl who seemed to have a gift of foresight. Her clothes were also wet and clung tightly to her body but she still had all four Hobbits pressed close to her, trying to share as much of her body heat as she could with them.

He continued to admire the way her brown eyes would always stray to the Hobbits as if she feared that if she looked away for even a moment then something would happen to them. He admired how she always indulged their every whim; laughing at every joke told by young Pippin and Merry while also listening and comforting Sam and especially Frodo when they needed comfort.

She was a good person. A truly good, caring person in a world where beings like Sauron existed. He couldn't deny the absolute fascination he had with her. Not with only her strong gift but with her. While others did not know where she came from, he wanted to know that about her. He wanted to know her likes and dislikes. What her favourite food was or her favourite memory from her life. But most importantly, he wanted to know why she seemed to believe in him. Why even when he thought of himself as a weakness, did she still look at him with those faithful, brown eyes of hers? Why did she believe in him when he could not.

Her brown eyes connected with his blue when she took a glance behind her, catching him in his act of staring. He forced himself to hold her stare instead of looking away like a blushing maiden when Adara smiled brightly at him then turned back to talk to Sam about something; probably that fried chicken thing. She really seemed to love it.

He was so caught up in his head that he did not notice that they were now at the base of the mountain. Gimli speaking up brought him out of his thoughts, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

The Dwarf knocked his ace against the rock face of the mountain as each member of the Fellowship move along, trying to find any indication of an entrance. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas muttered snidely, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Aragorn had to hold in a chuckle but Adara had no such qualms and instead laughed loudly, her mirth echoed all around them. Gimli grumbled under his breath about woman and Elves before going back to trying to find the entrance.

Adara's laughter soon died down, her shoulders stopped their shaking as she dramatically wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Nice one hippie." She walked past him towards the mountain, pulling the Hobbits along with her. Aragorn's eyes followed her as she walked away when he heard a snort from next to him.

"If you stare any harder, you might burn a hole through her body."

Aragorn glared at the Elf next to him. "I don't know what you mean." He replied before moving to try and help the others. Legolas kept up with his fast pace.

Stupid Elf.

_"You do not need to lie to me, my friend," _Legolas looked over at their copper haired friend who was currently laughing at whatever the Hobbits had said to her while a grumbling Gandalf, Gimli and stoic Boromir looked on. _"I know you care for her."_

As soon as those words left the Elf's lips, his mind went to just before the Fellowship had left Rivendell. Arwen and him had agreed to meet at the bridge by the waterfall; the same bridge he had been at with Adara only a few days before their scheduled meeting.

_"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" _(Do you remember when we first met?) _Arwen asked him as they stood facing each other, the nights stars twinkling above them._

_Aragorn smiled faintly then nodded. "Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." _(I thought I had strayed into a dream) _She returned his smile with a faint one of her own before she tenderly stroked his left cheek._

_"Gwenwin in enninath... U-arnech in naeth i si celich." _(Long years have passed... You did not have the cares you carry now) _She continued on, "Renech i beth i pennen?" _(Do you remember what I told you?).

_His blue eyes strayed to the glowing pendant around her neck before he allowed his fingers to trace it. Aragorn lifted his gaze to hers and paused. He looked into her eyes and saw something. An emotion that looked almost like a mixture of sadness and a reluctant acceptance. The Ranger was confused but answered her question nonetheless._

_"You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people." Aragorn watched as tears gathered in Arwen's clear grey eyes before he reached out to wipe the tears that had escaped._

_His mind finally connected all the dots... "Your mind has changed?"_

_Arwen smiled sadly then replied, "My gift may not be as strong as my grandmothers and fathers or even Adara's but the Valar show me visions aswell." she caressed his bearded cheeks with a small, sad smile. "We would have never been happy together."_

_"You possess all of my heart, Estel and shall always but while you own mine, another shall own yours more completely that I ever could," Aragorn tried to protest but she pressed a single finger to his lips. "You may not see nor feel it now but you will understand."_

_Aragorn protested her words, his hands coming up to grasp both her cheeks. "There is no other that I care for but you," he told her._

_Arwen only shook her head, "You will care for her." The Ranger watched as she slowly slipped something into his fingers. The Evenstar. "This belongs to you even when you love another."_

_It glittered under the moonlight, it's brightness like unto nothing else. He clasped it around his neck as she looked on with reluctance but also happiness for him. With one final kiss, Arwen left him there, confused and heartbroken._

"You're right. I do care for her..." he trailed off. The Ranger remembered the anger he felt towards Arwen, breaking their promise to each other but then he realised that he could not blame her. He had absolutely nothing to offer to an Elf Princess. "But only like I care for any other member of this Fellowship."

Aragorn looked at the Elf with a saddened look on his face. "You are looking for feelings where there are none." Sure, he cared for Adara but not as to what Legolas was insinuating. He was merely curious of her.

They both reached the others just in time to watch Gandalf walk towards the cliff face. His wiry hand ran along the rock as the silver, spidery lines appeared on the rock from the light of the moon and stars. A door suddenly appeared from the glowing silver lines.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" The Hobbits looked at each other confused when Aragorn noticed a slight smirk appear on Adara's face. She winked at him before opening her mouth and asking, "What do you suppose that means?"

Gandalf looked at her with a gentle, all knowing look on his face that made Adara almost break and laugh. "Oh, it's quite simple, dear Adara. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

She smiled innocently at the Wizard as she walked over by Aragorn and Legolas so she could see better before she motioned for him to speak the password. Gandalf walked confidently towards the rock and exclaimed, _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!).

Adara bit her lip to hold back her laughter as she watched the frustration increase on his face with each failed attempt. Soon everyone found themselves resting as they waited for Gandalf to remember the password. She found herself sat next to Aragorn after him and Sam had let Bill go while Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were off doing who knows what. The Hobbits were a short distance from them, entertaining themselves.

"You know the password, don't you?" Aragorn asked her from his spot next to her. She only smirked at him then laid down as she stared up at the night sky. The Ranger watched as her brown eyes flitted across the sky with an enraptured look. Over their time spent at Rivendell and while they had been travelling, he had come to know that the woman seemed to love the night. He always seemed to find her someplace in the garden or even on the bridge in Rivendell under the night sky. Sometimes he'd come across her just lying down on the grass with her eyes closed or he'd find her like he did that one night so long ago, dancing and singing that exact same song.

She turned her head to look at him, giving him a smile before motioning for him to lay down next to her. The Ranger obliged and listened to see what she wanted. "Isn't the sky beautiful at night ?" She asked him. Aragorn shrugged his shoulders and answered, "The Elves have always found such beauty in the stars."

Adara only shook her head at him with a faint smile on her face. "I asked if you found it beautiful, not the Elves," she told him. "Where I'm from we have men and women who study the stars. They've even named some. Astrologers they're called. My mother always had an obsession with the stars, star signs, horoscopes. Anything that seemed otherworldly or like it was apart of a bigger picture was an interest of hers."

Then she lifted her hand and pointed to their right. "That's Sirius or the Dog Star," she pointed out to a single bright star. "It gets its name from the constellation it is apart of which coincidentally looks like a dog." She continued naming other stars and constellations, the both of them too caught up in each other to notice Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake by them.

"And those group of stars is called Orion with the brightest star being Rigel." Adara pointed to another cluster of stars with a fond smile on her face as if she was remembering when someone else had told her this.

After pointing out several other stars for the next few minutes she suddenly grew quiet as she noticed that the rest of the Fellowship minus Gandalf had all laid down by the two of them so they could listen to her talk. "Your people know a lot about the stars, lass and have certainly given them beautiful names." Gimli complimented and she replied with a smile and a thank you.

"Indeed. My people have always had a certain fascination with things beyond this world," she told them. "My mother included."

Frodo sat up and looked down at her then asked, "Is that why you always look up at the sky? I see you look at the sky every night and smile even speak as if you can see someone up there before we sleep even sometimes while we travel."

The group all looked at the young woman, each of them eager to hear her answer when a grief filled smile appeared on her face. "No Frodo," she sat up and gathered her bag before standing. "I just think it looks so much more beautiful now that the people I love are up there."

Frodo looked down in shame while the rest of the group watched as she walked over to the grumbling Gandalf by the door. They watched as she looked over the markings then spoke loudly, "Mellon!" The stone doors swung open, rumbling deeply while Gandalf looked at the young woman in surprise. She sent him a mischievous smile as the Wizard pouted and looked a little put out.

Gimli jumped up from where the others were and began walking towards the door with a reverent expression on his face. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." He turned to look at the Woodland Elf with a proud smile as he trudged forward behind Gandalf who had a lit crystal on top of his staff.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" He exclaimed.

The Fellowship gasped as they looked around at the 'mine'. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said as they spied several rotted corpses that were pierced with several arrows.

"Goblins!" Legolas exclaimed as he looked at the arrows protruding from several of the battered bodies. Each member of the Fellowship drew their weapons and cautiously looked around them and peered into the darkness.

Gimli's cries could be heard in the silence as the Fellowship began to back up. Adara, not being able to handle her friend's grief wrapped her arm arond his form in order to offer him some comfort before speaking to him. "Do not weep for their deaths, my friend. Be happy that they hurt no longer," she said. "Your people are strong, Gimli, son of Glóin. And as long as one dwarf still breathes in these halls, evil has never truly won."

Gimli smiled at the slightly unusual young woman. For someone so young, she possessed a wisdom like unto as if she has lived a thousand lifetimes. She returned his smile when she heard a loud cry, "Aragorn! Adara!"

Turning around, she almost cursed when she saw a huge tentacle wrapped around Frodo's body. She couldn't believe that she hadn't remembered this part of the movies. The Hobbits screamed for her and Aragorn again as she ran towards them until her and Aragorn were next to each other with their swords raised. Merry and Pippin had a hold of Frodo's arms while Sam hacked again one of the tentacles wrapped around his torso. Her and Aragorn try and slice as many tentacles when more suddenly burst out of the water. Legolas shoots arrows at the tentacles coming towards the Hobbit from the shore.

The tentacles slap the Hobbits to the side before taking hold of Frodo again. They all watch as he is pulled out into the air and despite everyone's best efforts, they watched as the creature's face appears above the water and attempts to lower the Hobbit into its gapping maw. Adara and Aragorn run out into the water and hacks at the tentacle holding Frodo up. The creature screeched loudly as Frodo free falls and lands in Aragorn's arms. "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

The Ranger and woman race towards the entrance when a tentacle wraps itself around her leg. Aragorn stops and is about to put Frodo down so he could help her when the woman in question glares at him. "Don't stop you idiot. Get Frodo to safety, hurry!" Aragorn hesitated for a moment before nodding when he sees the stubborn look in her eyes.

Merry, Pippin and Sam protest and try to run out to help her but the others stop them while Legolas shoots more arrows at the tentacles. Adara sliced and stabbed the tentacles that tried to get hold of her. She runs as fast as she could behind the Ranger but was stopped as more tentacles tried to grab Frodo. Risking a glance behind her, she saw as a huge appendage raced towards her and just managed to sidestep the massive tentacle.

"Adara!" She heard someone yell. Looking straight, she saw that Aragorn and Frodo were safely inside the entrance. It was Frodo that had called out to her, horror clouding his face as he stared at her in fear. Sighing in relief, she started running as fast as her body could handle as the creature gave chase. She saw Legolas let loose a single arrow that hit the beast right eye as it recoiled and roared in anger.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted. Just as the many tentacles of the beast reached the gate, Adara threw her body inside as the gate is teared down. Rocks fall all around her when one falls from the ceiling and hits her on the head, successfully knocking her out.

The Fellowship back away as they waited for the dust settle. Many eyes looked out to the gate trying to catch sight of red hair. "Adara!" The Hobbits shouted into the darkness only to have hands pressed over their mouths.

"Quiet you fools. We don't know what lurks in the darkness." The Wizard looked around them cautiously.

"Come. The dust has settled. We should be able to see if she made it." The Fellowship rushed forward, each of them trying to find a sign of their female companion. Aragorn was searching closer to the rocks when he heard a low groan coming from his left. Racing towards the sound, a sigh of relief escaped him as he slowly gathered the young woman in his arms.

He watched as she pressed her face into his shirt before inhaling his scent. "Aragorn?" Another groan escaped from her mouth as her brown eyes blearily opened.

The Ranger smiled in relief before answering that it was him. "The others are fine?" She asked him as she tried to look around for them in the darkness although she could see a faint light a short distance away.

"Yes, everyone is fine." he tightened his hold on her body, making her look back at him with a confused look.

"Don't do that ever again."

Adara rolled her eyes, "As long as I am a member of the Fellowship, I will always put the others before myself," she told him. "You would do the same for us, why can I not do it for you and the others?"

Her words stopped his retort as he saw a fond look on her face. Their moment was interrupted by four small bodies. "We're so glad you're okay!" Pippin exclaimed, Gandalf shushed him once again.

Aragorn placed her back onto her feet as the Hobbits gathered around and embraced her. She gave each member of the Fellowship even Boromir a smile.

"Promise that you won't do that ever again!" Frodo shouted as his small form trembled against her chest.

"I can't promise that Frodo," she told the distraught Hobbit. Frodo looked up at her as tears gathered in his blue eyes. "Don't you remember what I told you in Rivendell: 'I choose to stand by you. To fight for you, to even die for you if I must' and I will. I made that promise to you Frodo and I meant it."

"I would lay down my life before letting anything happen to any member of this Fellowship," Adara fiercely told them all. "Even Boromir and you all know how well we get along." She jokingly said, getting a small chuckle and smile from the Hobbits.

Looking away from them, she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes to get a better look at the mine when Gandalf's voice is heard above their heavy breathing and chattering of teeth. "We now have but one choice."

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." His light illuminated the startled and somewhat frightened faces of the Fellowship.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." The Fellowship all followed after the Wizard while Adara tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

They were about to brave Moria and Adara really was wondering if this was all worth it.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter is this whole book so yayyy! Also what did you get from the flashback scene? I honestly feel like Arwen would let Aragorn go if she knew or saw that he would find a greater love than their own while on this journey. I hope it made sense lol but now you finally understand why he still has the Evenstar even though this is an Aragorn/OC story because she still loves him and just because she saw a vision of him with another, doesn't mean that they're suddenly going to disappear. Also as you can see, Aragorn will not just have feelings for Adara appear. In this chapter you saw an insight into what he does feel and at the moment, it's more of a curiosity for his part while she's very much deeply still sailing on the Aragorn/Arwen ship. If you find mistakes then sorry lol.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xx**


	9. Chapter Nine: Balin's Tomb

They had been travelling for several hours in the almost overwhelming darkness. Adara's legs hurt as did the rest of her body but she was mainly focused on the huge head wound she had. The blood from her head wound had slowly stopped but now she was left with a major headache. Black spots that wasn't there because the mine was just dark appeared in her vision.

Not being able to stop the loud groan that escaped her mouth, she watched as the Fellowship minus Gandalf, who was a fair bit ahead of them, stopped to look back at her. She saw the looks on all their faces and couldn't help her little eye roll. "I'm fine," she told them. They just stared at her when she sighed loudly. "Fine. My head feels like shit and I'm having trouble seeing anything even with Gandalf's light but I'm not about to make us stop because of a little injury."

The group stared at her before sighing in exasperation. She watched as Merry and Pippin ran over to her and began to grab her stuff. Pippin grabbed her pack and put in on his back as his one was passed to Merry, who now held both his and Pippin's bags. "Merry, Pip, it's fine. I can carry my own bag," Adara moved to get her bag when her foot caught on an unseen dip in the rock surface. She went tumbling but was caught in a warm embrace.

Looking up, she saw a stern looking Aragorn. "You need to rest. Let us help you." She glared at him, pouting in her mind at the Ranger then she sighed, resigned to her fate. Adara smiled and thanked her Hobbit friends for trying to help her. Adara tried to move out of Aragorn's arms but he only tightened his hold on her.

She looked at him confused. The Ranger let go of her before turning around until all she could see of him was his back. "We don't want you tripping over, do we?" Aragorn motioned to his back.

Adara rolled her eyes before moving around the Dunedain. "Aragorn, I'm not an invalid. Surely I can walk up some-" Her sentence was cut off because she almost tripped over a dip in the ground...again.

Adara smiled sheepishly at the Ranger before she silently climbed onto his back, her head resting on his right shoulder. "Comfortable?" She could only nod. Now that she was comfortable, she felt an overwhelming fatigue rake through her body.

"Thanks Aragorn." Her breath blew across his neck, making him shiver as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Images flashed across her mind as she slept. She saw Boromir with arrows in his chest. Gandalf falling to the Balrog. Merry and Pippin kidnapped by the Uruk-hai. Frodo having his finger bitten off by Gollum and Sam crying because Frodo told him to leave. Seas of blood. Screams of pain. Children crying. "You cannot save them all, Adara of the Other." She heard a sweet voice say in her head. Normally a voice so sweet would be comforting but all she felt was chills. "Suffering is apart of life."

She whimpered as she saw images of the Fellowship dead in front of her. "No!" She shouted. "No, no, no. Please. Don't let me go through this again."

Adara continued shouting and crying as death surrounded her. She felt hands grab onto her arms as she tried to wiggle free from whatever it was that held her down.

"Adara!"

"Adara!"

"Adara!"

She shot up, shoving whoever was above her away from her trembling body. Opening her eyes, she found the Fellowship around her, all of them giving her concerned looks. Her brown eyes connected with Aragorn's blue and with a tearful sob, she threw herself into the Rangers embrace. Her tears soaked his shirt as she sobbed on him. Too caught up in her crying, she didn't notice Aragorn telling the others to leave them. Aragorn's concern for her head injury immediately transferred to concern over why she was crying.

Once her cries quietened, she slowly pulled away from the man. He gave her a calculative look as if trying to figure out what was wrong when his eyes cleared and he looked at her in concern. "What is it? What did you see?" He muttered lowly to her, so low that she knew even Legolas would not be able to hear what he had said.

Adara looked at him in contemplation before looking around them. She saw that they were at the part of the movie where the Fellowship rested as they waited for Gandalf to figure out which way for them to go. Looking around, she saw a small space where Aragorn and her could speak without being heard. Standing, she grabbed onto his hand to pull him up then tugged him to that spot. She could feel the concerned looks on her back as they walked away from the others. Adara looked over her shoulder to give them a forced smile which they all hesitantly returned.

Sitting down and pulling Aragorn down with her, she sighed in relief. She briefly closed her eyes but forced them back open when those images popped back into her mind. Blood. Death. Suffering. Screams. They all seemed to blend with each other, creating a single horrific picture. Aragorn watched as she tried to steady her breathing.

She had seen something...and it had frightened her.

"I saw seas of blood. There was screaming and death," she muttered softly as she tried to tell him. Adara was confused. Her having the gift of foresight was only supposed to be a cover story but now, she's not so sure that's the case anymore. Her dream sounded like a warning. "Children were crying for their parents and the Fellowship, I saw..."

She trailed off, unsure of what exactly to tell him. If she told him about Gandalf then she knew that he would insist on preventing his 'death' from happening but Adara knew that Gandalf had to 'die' in order to become Gandalf the White.

"Yes?" Adara sighed before meeting his eyes.

"We will not make it," she told him. "As long as we remain together, our quest will fail... I think you know what it is that I speak of."

The Ranger nodded resignedly as he looked back at the others. They had all relaxed a little now but he could still see the glances in their direction from the Hobbits. "That is truly all you saw?" He asked her.

Adara avoided his gaze and answered, "Having a gift like this...sometimes it feels more like a curse," she glanced at the solemn man sat next to her. "Thank you for listening to me," Adara smiled brightly at Aragorn before looking over at the others. "Come. Gandalf has found the way."

Watching her walk away, the Ranger felt a small smile appear on his face as he watched the Hobbits rush to embrace her and no doubt ask if she was okay. It amused him how much she acted like a mother towards the Hobbits who were actually older than her.

Seeing that the others were gathering their things, Aragorn rushed over to them and gathered his own things. Adara had managed to wrestle her pack from Pippin's back and was now walking next to a solemn and thoughtful Frodo. He watched as she said something clearly amusing as the young Ring bearer let out a loud laugh.

Silence reigned over the group as they continued on into the darkness of Moria

* * *

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf lifted his staff as it illuminates the giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli gasped in amazement, the rest of the Fellowship weren't doing any better.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The Wizard announced loudly, clearly forgetting his speak about being quiet.

The Fellowship walked forward through the hall, peering around a column when Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber. He lets out a grunt before rushing towards the light. Gandalf called after the Dwarf but he continued running with everyone rushing behind him to see what was wrong.

Gimli ran into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stopped and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminates it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface.

"No! No! No!" Adara rushed towards the Dwarf, wrapping a small arm around his shoulder. Gimli continued to cry while the others watched on. Adara's brown eyes strayed to the crypt that she knew held the body of a special Dwarf.

Gandalf stepped forward and translated the runes on the tomb although she already knew what it said. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli wailed as his heartbroken cries for his kin pierced everyone's hearts. Unsure of what to say to her friend, she decided to sing a song for Balin and Gimli. She found that music could always be a balm for heartache and grief even if only for a few short minutes.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's son

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh, stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns then

My brothers will die

And as the sky's falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)

And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)

And I see fire (fire)

And I see fire (burn on and on and mountains side)"

She sang softly as the words of her song hung over the members of the Fellowship. Gimli's sobs had stopped and instead he looked at Adara, enraptured by her song. The rest of the Fellowship listened to the words with rapt attention aswell, once again in awe of the depth of compassion the female member of their group possessed, only matched by the fierceness of her tongue and fighting skills.

The group sat in silence as the whisper of song slowly died until only their ragged breaths were heard. "That song was beautiful, lass," Gimli smiled at his friend which she tentatively returned. "It speaks of the journey of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain and his Company, does it not?"

Adara nodded her head with a sweet smile on her face. "Yes," she told him. "His story is renowned amongst my people and so one of the villagers wrote a song about their adventure...to immortalise them in a way." It felt weird talking about Ed Sheeran as if he was just another villager in her village. If only they knew.

"As long as my people know that song, the story of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company shall never fade from history."

A huge smile widened on the Dwarf's face, "And that is what you should remember, my dear Gimli," she pulled away from her Dwarf friend. "As long as you remember and talk about Balin and all the others that fell here, they're never truly forgotten." Adara stood with a smile on her face and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before moving away from the Dwarf and returning to Frodo's side.

It is silent until Gandalf begins reading from a book he took from one of the many corpses in the room. Adara silently listens when she risks a glance at Pippin. She does not want the next event to happen but she knows that if this does not happen then Gandalf will never become Gandalf the White.

The resounding of a skeleton falling down the well echoes in the mine. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise.

""Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted at the clearly ashamed Hobbit causing Adara to glare at the old man. The others are also staring at Pippin in exasperation, frustrating the woman to no end.

"That's enough, Gandalf. Pippin did not mean to do that and he's sorry." She told the Wizard.

Gandalf sighed loudly, "You cannot defend the Hobbits all the time. They are old enough to know better-"

She cut him off, "I will always come to their defence. To any of your guys defence but Pippin is sorry. He did not mean to do that so why is everyone looking at him like everything is his fault and that he should have just gone back to the Shire?"

Adara moved closer to the solemn Hobbit and grabbed onto his arm. "It does not matter now. We need to leave this place," she addressed the old Wizard. "You, yourself said that there could be things lurking in the dark so why are we standing around."

The Fellowship ran towards the exit with Boromir leading the way when drums were heard. They faltered for a moment except Adara who instead just kept running, having no time to think about the drums or what was coming or anything, really.

Just as Boromir reached the door, an arrow hissed onto the door right where his face was. Aragorn rushed to the Gondorian and risked a brief glance out the door. His eyes widened, "Get back! You stay close to Adara!" He shouted to the Hobbits.

Adara nodded grimly at the small Hobbits. She really wished that she had pushed harder for them to have proper sword training. That one time Merry and Pippin has with Boromir certainly did not count and neither did that time just before they had left Imladris.

Aragorn and the others forced the doors closed when a loud bellow is heard from outside. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said in sarcastic relief. Adara pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the small giggles trying to escape but knew that she had not done such a good job from the looks the Hobbits were giving her.

She shook her head at them before urging them to draw their weapons. The Hobbits brandish their swords. Sting quivered and glowed eerie blue colour. Gimli leapt atop of Balin's tomb and exclaimed fiercely, "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Creatures begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces. Legolas and Aragorn stand poised with an arrow notched in their bows, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots; a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notched an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another.

Suddenly the beasts smash through the door and the battle begins. The first armour-clad Orcs charged towards the Fellowship. With a mighty roar, they all rushed to meet their enemies while Adara glumly thought of what was to come as she stabbed and killed various Orcs.

'You cannot save them all' the voice had said in her dream...

How she wished that wasn't so.

* * *

**Hello friends! So I haven't updated in about 2 weeks now and I'm sorry but not really at the same time cause you know, life lol. Anyways things are picking up with the story and as you can see, there is some confusion with her gift because now it looks like she actually has foresight. I also added I See Fire by Ed Sheeran to this chapter because I love that song and I thought it would be a nice way to still remind and reference to something from our world lol. Also yes, I was going to include the whole fight scene in this chapter but this chapter is almost 3000 words so I split it. It'll be in the next chapter though. If you see mistakes then please tell me :)**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xxx**


	10. Chapter Ten: 'You Shall Not Pass'

Her blades flashed around her as she stabbed orc after orc that came within her reach. She smiled as she saw that the Hobbits were holding their own against their opponents. Sam wielded his frying pan rather well.

She watched as Aragorn beheaded an Orc, it's black blood spewing out of its neck. Adara stabbed another Orc before she stopped, once again looking at the Hobbits to make sure they were fine when she found that Frodo was not there. Her eyes moved frantically, looking at her surroundings to spot the dark haired Hobbit when she heard her name being called, "Adara! Aragorn!" She heard his little voice scream out. Running towards where she had seen the troll last, she made it just in time to see Frodo stabbed right the middle with the troll wielded spear.

"Ugh...uh!" Came out of Frodo's mouth before he went limp. Everyone in the room watched the scene in shock.

Knowing that he was fine did not stop the scream of pain and anger Adara let out before she raced towards the troll. She watched as a strong resolve took of Merry's and Pippin's faces as they jumped onto the troll from their position above it, mercilessly stabbing it wherever they could reach.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled. The small Hobbit rushes towards his friend bravely, the others following closely behind the Hobbit as they fought fiercely towards the young Ring bearer.

Frodo slumped to the floor, the spear sticking out of his chest. The troll flailed at its head and grabbed Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli took turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range while Legolas took aim. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opened its mouth. Legolas shooting his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. The troll stopped fighting for a moment as it's hand fumbled towards its mouth where the arrow was.

With a loud, pain filled groan, it collapsed to the ground, dead. There is a moment of silence before scurrying is heard as the remaining Orcs and Goblins rushed out the door after seeing the troll fall.

Gandalf rushed to Frodo while Aragorn stormed over to Adara, looking into her eyes with such a burning rage. "Is this what you saw?," he hissed, trying to keep his voice down but knowing that with the silence in the room, everyone could hear. "Why did you not speak up when you could have? Is Frodo not your friend aswell?"

His blue eyes looked at her with such accusation and betrayal as if he could not handle even being in the same vicinity as her. She merely stared back at the man, her heart slowly breaking from his words but she did not reply, only walked towards the fallen Frodo.

Arriving at his body while the Hobbits cried next to Frodo with Gandalf, Adara looked back over her shoulder at the Ranger with an unreadable expression on her face before turning back around pulling her water bottle out of her pack. She poured a small amount of water on his somewhat pale face.

The cold water caused Frodo to groan, gasping for breath. "He's alive!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled Frodo away from Adara and into his arms.

"I'm alright." Frodo reassured them.

Adara nodded at the Hobbit, her mind occupied with other things. She walked away from the group of Hobbits and Wizard, passing Aragorn on the way and not sparing him a glance or a word. She moved towards the door, knowing what was about to happen. Talk of mithril reached her ears as the others happily celebrate that Frodo was alive.

Adara had her sword drawn, removing small scraps of skin and blood when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. "Adar-" Aragorn began to say when Orcs were heard approaching them.

The group quietened down when Gandalf announced to them. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

The Fellowship ran out of the chamber into a hall of pillars. An orc army closely pursued them. They are soon surrounded by orcs on all sides when a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall followed by a thunderous rumble.

Adara trembled violently as his face turned deathly pale. Aragorn saw all of this and knew that whatever they had just heard was dangerous. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir wondered out loud.

Gandalf went to answer but was cut off by the female member of their Fellowship. "A Balrog or Valaraukar. A demon of the ancient world, servant of the First Dark Lord, the source of all evil in Eä."

"And his name?" Adara sometimes wanted to curse the curiosity of a Hobbit.

She sighed, "Melkor. Melkor was his name," she told Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin.

"This foe is beyond any of you... Run!" Gandalf took off, the rest of them following behind the Wizard as fast as they could.

They all ran as if their lives depended on it which it really did when they came to a sudden stop when Boromir almost fell only to be saved by Legolas holding onto his shirt. The group looked across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roared again.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf shouted, pushing Aragorn to the front. Adara firmly kept her gaze on the bridge, her mind not allowing itself to think about the upcoming battle and death. "Swords are of no more use here."

Descending down some stairs, they ran, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Balrog. They soon encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas jumped across the short distance followed by Gandalf and Boromir. Adara did not hesitate to throw Frodo across to the waiting arms of Boromir, followed by Pippin, Merry and then Sam.

"Adara! You're next!" The woman shook her head at the Ranger before she stubbornly gestured to Gimli. Aragorn sighed before he reached out to pick up Gimli who held his hand up. "No one tosses a Dwarf." Adara rolled her eyes at the stubborn male but did not interfere.

She only watched in amusement as Gimli complained about Legolas grabbing his beard. Some of the stone steps crumble and fall. Adara pushed Aragorn to safety and out of range of the falling rocks. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she moved in front of Aragorn and forced him to loosely hold onto her hips so they could not be so easily separated. They could hear the Balrog in the distance but she was more focused on getting them to safety.

A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Adara, creating another gap behind them. The stairs began to wobble. "Hang on! Lean forward!" She ordered the man.

His grip on her waist tightened as the stairs began to wobble more and slowly careen forward. She felt his body shift as he pressed his body more closely to hers in an effort to tip the stairs across the divide. As soon as the steps slammed onto the steps where their companions resided, they leapt across to safety. Giving the events that had just happened no thought, they rushed away towards the bridge with the enemy on their heels.

A walk of fire whirled behind them, "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled while Aragorn pushed the others to run across the bridge with haste. They all flee while Gandalf turned to face the wall of fire.

A great form of black shadow leapt through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opened its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog head on.

"You cannot pass!"

Frodo turned back in horror, "Gandalf!"

Adara watched this scene in sadness as her Hobbit friend screamed for Gandalf to come or for the others to let him go so he could help the Wizard. She was glued to her spot, unsure of what to do. She was not as close to Gandalf as the others but that did not mean that she did not have an overwhelming urge to save him...even though she knew that she could not save him.

His 'death' was a catalyst for many of the later events of the story and while the others would feel grief for his death, she knew it was not forever.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog struck down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellowed at the wizard. Frodo gasped in horror.

The Balrog stepped into the bridge, brandishing its flaming whip. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together into the air, "You-shall not-pass!" He drove his sword and staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring it's nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge.

The bridge collapsed from under it as it moved towards Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leant on his staff and watched the Balrog fall. He turned to follow the others.

Adara watched as a collective sigh of relief was released from her companions although she did not release one of her own, knowing what was to come.

The flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wound about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrained him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, struggling against the strong arms around him.

The Wizard grasped tightly onto the bridge when he suddenly stopped struggling. He looked straight into Adara's eyes as if to convey a message of comfort. She did not notice that she herself had also tried to run out to save the Wizard, Legolas arms wound around her waist as tears of desperation streamed down her face.

Gandalf stared at her a little while longer before she heard what sounded like Gandalf's voice whispering 'It's okay' in her mind. He looked over at Frodo before he uttered, "Fly, you fools!"

The Wizard let go and fell into the chasm. "No!" Frodo shouted. Adara felt herself being dragged away from the bridge and out of Moria, her tears clouded her vision as an incomprehensible grief gripped her.

She stood alone and away from the others, unable to watch the untameable grief in their visages. Aragorn once again stomped over to her. He got right into her face as his hands gripped the front of her tunic tightly. She did not try to remove it from his grasp.

"You knew!" He shouted at her.

"You knew and you didn't nothing to save him! You knew and you didn't say anything!" Luckily the others were too busy crying to try and understand what it was that the now leader of the Fellowship were screaming about.

Adara just stood there as he took his anger and grief out on her. She took it all, her own grief and disgust at her actions mixing with the Rangers.

She should have saved him. She should have said something. She should have done a lot of things but nothing could be changed now. It was too late.

Aragorn would never trust her. She didn't fault him for it at all.

"I couldn't do anything Aragorn," she told him calmly, her words a huge contrast to the feelings inside of her. "That was Gandalf's fate and I couldn't change it. I already told you; this feels more like a curse than anything else."

Aragorn cut her off, "Why didn't you warn him? Why didn't you say anything?" His hands loosened from its grip on her shirt as small tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Who's side are you fighting for?"

A small gasp of surprise escaped her. She knew that with everything that was going to happen, she and Aragorn would butt heads over certain things but she never thought that he would ever accuse her of having ulterior motives.

"My loyalty is to this Fellowship. That has not changed."

Aragorn looked her directly in the eye before shaking his head, whether at her or something else she didn't know. "Then why did you let a member of our Fellowship fall?"

He walked away from her, not once glancing back at her.

Adara was lost in her mind. She didn't belong with the Fellowship. She should've just stayed in Imladris, not try to play hero but here she was running in the middle of the Fellowship as they made their way to Lothlorien, not being trusted enough by Aragorn to be neither at the front or the back of group.

That was ok with her though. She didn't deserve anything from the others.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I know that I've been gone for so long but I swear that I didn't mean to be. The last couple of months have been real hectic though. Anyways what do you think of what's going on at the moment? Seems like Aragorn doesn't trust Adara too much. I always knew that her 'gift' would be a sore spot for the pair and it really is showing itself this chapter.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed xxx**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Caras Galadhon

**I hope everyone is doing ok. New Zealand has been put on lockdown for the next 4 weeks which could extend to 6 weeks in order to combat Coronavirus. Keep safe out there xxx**

**Also if you're a KPOP fan then please check out A.C.E. because you can sleep on a bed but don't sleep on A.C.E. xxx **

**They're amazing now get reading!**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

Aragorn ran up onto a rock as his eyes gazed out at the grassy field. He took off in a sprint, the Fellowship following closely behind him. They halted under the leaves of the tall trees.

He heard Adara speaking to the Hobbits and encouraging them to drink and rest while they could. He glanced back at her and their eyes met briefly before she turned away from him. Aragorn was stunned by the lack of warmth in them and it seemed even the others had noticed as he saw the looks of concern on all of their faces even Boromir. He turned away and called for everyone to start moving again.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...and are never seen again." Adara listened with a faint amount of amusement. She had decided that if the Lady Galadriel wanted to take a peek into her mind then she could at her own risk. Although she also felt that maybe she should speak to the Elf for a little just to see what she thought about her decision.

Adara watched as she saw Frodo startle before looking around their surroundings. She knew who it was that was speaking to him. Adara waited to hear her voice in her own mind but nothing came. A small frown appeared on her lips. She really thought that the Lady Galadriel would have wanted to speak to her.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Arrows appeared out of nowhere, each pointed at a member of the Fellowship. Legolas also had his bow out, an arrow at ready. Everyone looked around alarmed except Adara who merely glared at the Elf with an arrow at her head.

A tall, golden haired Elf appeared from within the group of guards.

Haldir.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growled in reply.

They were led to a platform in the rustling foliage to rest while Haldir greeted Legolas. _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil).

Legolas nodded at the Captain before he replied, _"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien). Adara watched with eager eyes as they spoke to one another. Turning to the rest of the group, she translated for them so they could understand what was going on. The Hobbits and Gimli smiled gratefully while Boromir merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli grumbled under his breath to the group but Adara knew that the Elves heard what he had said.

She could understand where he was coming from. It definitely was rude of them to speak another language when not all those present in the group could actually speak the language but she thought she could placate the group by translating for them. Guess she was wrong.

Haldir glared at Gimli, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!) Gimli replied. Adara slapped him on the arm in retaliation before shaking her head at the Dwarf and mouthing for him to shut up.

"That was not so courteous." She reprimanded him although she did feel a tiny prick of amusement, only a tiny prick. Gimli positively deflated after being berated like a dwarfling although he perked right back up when Adara sent him a sly wink and smile.

The group watched as Haldir stared at Frodo before announcing that they could go no further. Knowing that Aragorn and Haldir would be arguing for a good long while, she sat back down on the floor before she laid down and looked up at the night sky, lost in her thoughts.

Unsurprisingly, Aragorn was on her mind. He probably hated her for what happened to Gandalf and if she was being honest, a little part of her was waiting for him to announce to the group that she knew but she also knew that Lord Elrond said that it was best if no one in the Fellowship except them knew so she knew that he wouldn't say anything. Gandalf's death kept playing over in her mind. She could have stopped it but she knew that she couldn't for that was Gandalf's fate and for fear of changing things too much.

Sitting up, she watched as Aragorn argued with Haldir as the others each glanced at Frodo. The Hobbit became decidedly uncomfortable as the others looked his way as if to blame him for what was happening. Frodo stood suddenly and came over to her, his small body pressed to her side.

"The others," his blue eyes glazed over the group. "They blame me for what's happening."

Seeing no reason to spare him from the truth, Adara nodded sympathetically. The Hobbit's countenance deflated when she reached out to his shoulder in reassurance. "Gandalf's death was not your fault Frodo."

That's right, it was yours.

"But we only went through Mor-"

She cut the Hobbit off, "Yes we went through Moria on your decision but you were only thinking of us all were you not?" She questioned. "We would not have survived up there on Caradhras. You made a choice, we all made a choice and now we must all live with the consequences."

She could practically feel Aragorn's eyes on her as she spoke of the depth of her guilt. "This is not your fault. Never think that it is."

Adara looked into the teary eyes of the Hobbit cuddled into her side before she opened her mouth to speak again. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo... don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo stared into her brown eyes as if searching for something before he nodded that he understood her words. They were interrupted by Haldir saying that they were to follow him.

As they began walking, Adara felt a sort of peace flow through her body, piercing her very bones and blood. Her eyes wandered along the golden trees, her brown eyes taking in its beauty. She knew that after they left Lothlórien that, in her worlds terms, 'shit would hit the fan'.

Exciting.

* * *

The Fellowship climbed a winding way among the great trees of Lothlórien until night began to fall. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting staircase about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway laid before them, leading up a low staircase to an archway.

They gathered before the archway as Haldir stepped to the side. The Fellowship waited anxiously for what was to come even Adara. She wasn't sure how the Lady Galadriel would react to her. They all watched as a glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet them.

Aragorn watched as looks of awe came over the Hobbits faces, he could even see a small awe filled smile on Legolas and Gimli's faces. His eyes wandered to Boromir who looked like he was in pain before they settled on the female member of their group. An almost uncontrollable pain and anger rose in his chest as he stared at her.

She knew. She knew what was going to happen to Gandalf and she just let it happen.

Lord Celeborn speaking broke him out of his thoughts, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," his eyes looked over the group. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him... I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel's bright eyes glanced at Aragorn before she answered her husbands question. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded slightly as the members of the Fellowship thought of the friend they had lost in Moria with bowed heads. Adara looked up at the feeling of another's eyes on her. Glancing towards her left, thinking that it was Aragorn who was looking at her, she found him looking down at the ground.

She glanced around confused when her eyes met piercing blue eyes. Lady Galadriel was staring almost as if in a trance but with a crease in between as if something about her was confusing the beautiful Elf. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes, the both of them lost in their minds.

Adara blinked when Lord Celeborn suddenly spoke, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel shook her head at his words, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," she told them before looking pointedly at Sam and then surprisingly at her. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She sent them a blinding smile before continuing, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship couldn't have been more relieved. They were all tired and rest was much needed.

After they were all clean and dressed, they gathered together back on the forest floor. No words were heard nor spoken except those being sung by the Elves of Lothlórien on the wind. She laid down in her bed, getting comfortable for most likely another night filled with images of Gandalf falling and of Aragorn accusing her of not being on the same side as the Fellowship.

She heard as Sam spoke of Gandalf's brilliant fireworks that she never had the privilege of actually seeing. The noise died down soon after that. She watched as Aragorn walked over to Boromir, the both of them speaking to each other softly. She could not wait for the day where Aragorn saw what she herself did. A man, a Ranger who would become a great and beloved King of Gondor one day. Her eyes stayed glued to the back of the two Men when she felt herself drift into a deep but frightful sleep.

* * *

She startled awake, sweat dropped down her body, her chest heaving, trying to get air into her lungs. Images of Gandalf falling clouded her mind. Aragorn falling off the cliff. Boromir being shot with arrows. Frodo without one of his fingers. Arwen becoming weaker because of the darkness of Sauron... Her dreams had been dark of late. She was lost, confused and without the one person she could and wanted to confide in on this journey.

Looking around, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the others were still sleeping peacefully when she spotted a glowing figure in a flowing dress out the corner of her eye.

She immediately knew who it was.

Standing abruptly, she followed after Galadriel. As she followed, she immediately knew where she was being led. They descended into a beautiful glade with a shallow silver basin upon an ornate stand in the middle. The basin was already filled with water so she knew that she had already talked to Frodo.

_"I have heard much about you, Lady Adara."_ Galadriel stared at her.

_"Hopefully all good things, my Lady but likely not."_ Her sarcasm really showed up at the worst possible moments.

_"You interest me,"_ Adara's senses were peaked, maybe she could now ask the Lady what she should do. _"Never have I met one who's mind I did not have permission to enter. The Valar have closed your mind from even me so I do wonder..."_

Lady Galadriel trailed off, her fingers absentmindedly running through the clear water in the basin. _"...what it is that you know?"_

Adara felt her shoulders collapse once again under the weight of her responsibility. If the Valar had closed her mind off from even Lady Galadriel then that could only mean one thing. She was well and truly alone.

Remembering the question she was asked, she answered. _"I know many things my Lady," _she replied._ "More than I wish to know especially at times of great peril and sacrifice."_

Her crystal eyes met her own brown. _"I sense a great burden placed upon your shoulders," _the Lady sat down upon a bench, gesturing for her to sit next to her which she did._ "You have finally realised how perilous this journey truly is..."_

_"I have but one piece of advice-"_ Adara cut her off with a loud, disgruntled groan.

_"Please don't tell me to follow my heart or any such rubbish like that."_

An amused smile made its way onto the Lady's face. _"What would you wish for me to tell you?"_

Adara thought on her words. _"I want-I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay. That I made the right choice by choosing to come on this journey."_

A sound not unlike tinkling jingle bells left Lady Galadriel's mouth as she laughed, staring at the young lady beside her in amusement. _"You are an interesting one," _she told her._ "But I am afraid that that is not how my gift nor living works."_

_"You must make up your own mind on whether what you are doing is right... And despite what you said, it would be wise to follow your heart; it is usually right."_

Lady Galadriel stood gracefully before literally floating out of the glade. I really want to learn how to do that she thought before her mind once again thought on the Elf's words.

She did not know how long she had been sitting there when she was rudely interrupted by a certain Ranger walking into the very glade she was sat in and promptly tripping over a small unseen branch on the forest floor.

Stuffing her fist into her mouth to stop the small giggles from escaping didn't seem to work when his blue glaring eyes sought out her amused but still somewhat weary form. Her and Aragorn had not spoken since Moria and he would likely not speak to her now.

They stared at each other for several moments when Aragorn suddenly strode over to her and plopped down on the spot next to her. His eyes sought out hers but she turned her head away from his, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes.

The sound of him sighing drew her attention and she found his hunched over form, his calloused hands clenched in his now clean midnight strands.

"I think it's time we talked." He said.

She could only nod.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyyy! How are you guys? Is this really an update? It is? Well damn it's about time lol. Anyways yes, it ended on a cliffhanger but sorry, I guess lol. How do you think the talk with Aragorn is going to go? And did you expect that with Galadriel and Adara? Do you think they'll be able to get past this or will it continue to be a burden on their relationship now and in the future? New update for Estel should be coming soon! Also I hope you're being safe out there. New Zealand has experienced its first Covid-19 related death so I hope we're all being safe for not just ourselves but also our families. ****Also if you find any mistakes then please kindly point them out. No matter how many times I proofread, I always miss something lol.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed xxx**


End file.
